Cindererza
by Sabastu
Summary: Sucia y sin memoria, así despertó. ¿En dónde está? ¿Por qué todos parecen conocerla?¿Por qué siente nostalgia si se supone que está dónde pertenece? ¿De quién es la voz que escucha en sus sueños? [ JERZA ] [ OU ] [ Basado en especulaciones de la novela ligera: "Fairy Tail In Wonderland" ] ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! ¡Me apoyan! .o.)9 [ Completo ]
1. ¿Quién?

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Diciembre merece un fic nuevo ―algún día dejaré de escribir, lo juro **xD** ―, y, este en particular era uno que quería hacer hace tiempo. **:D** Porque, además de que formará parte de mi misión **Jerza** , también formará parte de mi misión **"Fairy Tail x Fairy Tales"** , como lo han hecho ya el **Gale** con mi versión de la "Bella y la Bestia" (La Belle Et La Mort) y el **Gruvia** con (La Petite Siréne)

Como dice el summary, este fic está basado libremente en las únicas tres cosas que averigüé sobre el Jerza en la novela ligera **"Fairy Tail In Wonderland"** y no en la versión Disney (aunque algo de esa versión tendrá). En realidad no sé mucho de esa novela porque está en japonés, lo que sí sé es que en esa novela Erza es Cenicienta (La Erza de la portada es la que Mashima dibujó para esa novela y es Erza llegando al baile real) **QwQ** Pero… ya que no puedo saber lo que pasa allí… ¡Pues me inyecto miel y fluff y lo escribo yo! **7u7)r** No es lo mismo, pero ya es algo…

En fin, a pesar de que no parezca, este fic está en OU (o sea, en el universo original de Fairy Tail) más exactamente, terminando la misión de 100 años que el Team Natsu fue a hacer. **NwN/**

Sin más, ¡Espero que les guste y lo disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso porque mis bebés merecen multiversos de amor y felicidad.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CINDERERZA**

 **.**

― **Acto I―**

 **.**

 **¿Quién?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Lo intentó varias veces pero no pudo abrir los ojos.

 _No sabía que le pasaba y espera poder saberlo pronto._

― **Es el colmo…** ―bufó una voz chillona a su lado―. **¡No solo no prepara el almuerzo sino que hace todo este espectáculo!**

― **Solo quiere llamar la atención** ―le respondió una más comedida―, **quiere toda la atención de nuestra Madre ya que la de ella nunca la quiso.**

― **Patética** ―dura, cruel y fría, así fue la tercera voz que se unió a la conversación―. **¡Cenicienta!** ―habló con fuerza la voz y por alguna razón sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y se sentó de un salto del incomodo lugar en que estaba acostada.

― **Lo ves, ¡ya lo sabía!** ―la voz chillona pertenecía una pequeña jovencita de cabello corto―. **¡Solo quería llamar la atención de los jóvenes apuestos del mercado!** ―una mezcla de emoción y envidia fue evidente en su voz.

― **Sea por lo que sea** ―continuó la de voz fría, una señora mayor pero aún hermosa y de cabellera verde―. **Este ridículo que nos hizo pasar lo pagará muy caro, ¿lo has entendido, Cenicienta?**

― **¿Cenicienta?** ―la joven sentada sobre un montón de paja y una manta raída parpadeó varias veces.

― **Y sigue fingiendo** ―la otra joven, una dueña de una hermosa y larga cabellera azabache habló―. **Solo quiere tu atención, Madre.**

― **¿Madre?** ―cerró los ojos para controlar un mareo repentino―. **¿Quiénes son ustedes?**

― **¡Vaya, Cenicienta! Siempre has sido tonta pero ahora te estás pasando.**

― **¿Cenicienta? ¿Quién es Cenicienta?**

― **¡Tú eres Cenicienta!** **¡La tonta llena de ceniza!** ―la más pequeña de las mujeres le gritó en la cara.

― **¿Yo?** ―negó―. **Ese no es mi nombre…** **mi nombre es...** ―su cabeza dolió tratando de recordarlo pero pudo encontrar la información que buscaba― **Erza…** ―les miró emocionada al recordar algo―. **¡Mi nombre es Erza!**

― **¿Erza?** ―la de cabello verde rompió a reír―. **¡Que ridículo! Siempre has sido Cenicienta.**

― **De seguro quiere creerse importante** **y olvidar que siempre está sucia y desaliñada** ―dijo la de cabello largo.

― **¡Pues bien, si quiere un nombre diferente, que se llame Cindererza desde ahora!** ―se burló la menor y las otras dos rompieron a reír.

― **¡Cindererza! Un buen nombre** ―asintió la señora―. **Que así sea, entonces.**

Erza decidió no discutir más el asunto con ellas, tenía que encontrar información sobre donde estaba y esas tres mujeres parecían ser su única fuente.

― **Madre, ¿no deberías castigarla?**

― **Tienes razón, mi querida Seilah** ―la chica de larga cabellera se sonrojó por las palabras de su madre.

 _«¿Seilah?»_ se preguntó la joven, ahora que escuchaba el nombre sentía que conocía a las tres mujeres pero un dolor de cabeza le impidió encontrar el por qué.

― **Cindererza** ―llamó con autoridad la mayor―, **a partir de ahora no tendrás derecho al almuerzo o a la cena** ―se inclinó hacia ella y la tomó de las mejillas clavándole las largas uñas―. **¡Y te espero en cinco minutos en el patio, no te vas a librar de la paliza que mereces, niña!**

― **¡Paliza, paliza!** ―la menor de las mujeres saltó de felicidad mientras aplaudía.

― **Lami, querida, pareces una campesina. ¡Guarda la compostura o tendré que educarte de nuevo!**

― **S-sí, madre** ―asintió con miedo y se abrazó a su hermana.

― **Ahora, vámonos. Este lugar huele a animales** ―arrugando la nariz la mujer de cabello verde dejó el lugar seguida de sus dos hijas.

― **Cincos minutos, ¿eh?** ―Erza se tiró sobre el manto en la paja y cerró un momento los ojos, no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba y si quería averiguar algo tendría que soportar a esas mujeres.

Tenía mucho a lo que buscar explicaciones.

 _Primero, el dónde estaba._

 _Segundo, el cómo había llegado allí._

 _Tercero, el por qué la llamaban de tal manera._

 _Cuarto, el cómo salir de allí._

 _Y quinto, el por qué no se acordaba más que de su nombre._

― **¿Cindererza?** ―frunció el ceño, el nombre le parecía conocido pero no la razón de ese por qué―. **¿Y si mi apariencia cambió?** ―pestañeó extrañada―. **¿Mi apariencia?** ―no recordaba eso tampoco y se preocupó, curiosa caminó hacia un balde de madera que estaba lleno de agua y observó el reflejo.

Una mujer con la cara sucia por la ceniza, ojos café y cabello sumamente rojo le devolvió la mirada.

― **Cabello rojo…** ―susurró para sí.

 _«Scarlet»_ Un voz masculina y desconocida llenó su mente, dejándole una sensación de calidez y seguridad muy extrañas.

 _«Es el color de tu cabello, así jamás lo olvidaré»_ De nuevo la misma voz la reconfortó y sintió una extraña felicidad dentro de sí.

― **Erza Scarlet** ―volvió a susurrar para sí―. **Es mi nombre…**

 _Sí, ese era su nombre._

Y gracias a ese descubrimiento pudo aceptar que lo que veía reflejado en el agua si era su apariencia real.

 _Ella era Erza Scarlet y su cabello era del color de su apellido._

― **Será mejor que vaya ya si quiero llegar al tal patio** ―caminando con algo de dificultad, la mujer de roja cabellera se sorprendió de las ropas que usaba, se sentía muy extraña con ese vestido color celeste cielo que; aunque viejo y algo raído, era bonito, de una tela delicada y con hermosos bordados hechos a mano en el borde de la falda y en las mangas.

Se llevó las manos a la parte superior de la prenda y se sintió desprotegida.

 _Sentía que algo importante le faltaba._

― **¡CINDERERZA!** ―llamó la de voz fría y Erza soltó un suspiro en tanto se encaminaba en dirección a la voz, no le costó llegar a donde las tres mujeres la esperaban con gesto fastidiado.

― **Ni siquiera se inmuta por su tardanza** ―la llamada Lami la señaló con el dedo― **¡Castígala severamente, Madre!**

― **Eso es lo que planeo hacer, querida Lami** ―los labios rojos de la madre se estiraron con diversión perversa―. **No creas que seré amable, Cindererza. No solo no cumpliste con tus deberes de la casa a pesar de que aquí es donde comes y duermes de gratis, sino que además causas una conmoción en el pueblo desmayándote mientras hacías las compras. Solo me traes vergüenza, y por eso ahora lo pagarás** ―la miró con un sadismo tan profundo que algo casi tuvo sentido en su mente, pero se perdió en el momento a causa de otro mareo.

― **Aquí tiene, Madre** ―la joven llamada Seilah le tendió una gruesa y en apariencia flexible vara de madera a la de cabello verde.

― **Arrodíllate, Cindererza** ―ordenó la mayor.

― **¿Arrodillarme? ¿Por qué debería hacer tal cosa?** ―Erza se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho.

― **¿¡Cómo te atreves a cuestionar a Madre!?** ―chilló Lami.

― **¡Arrodíllate, niña presuntuosa! Suficiente con que incumplieses con nuestro almuerzo, las compras y el lavado de la ropa, no saldrás muy bien parada de aquí si no obedeces de inmediato. ¡Arrodíllate!**

― **No sé de qué está hablando, pero ninguna persona debe ser maltratada por no poder ejecutar sus funciones a causa de un desmayo, como dicen ustedes que me pasó a mí** ―las tres mujeres la miraron como si estuviese loca, y antes de que la joven pudiese continuar su discurso, la mayor de ellas se llenó de ira por la osadía y extendió con fuerza la vara hacía el cielo dispuesta a descargar el castigo sobre el rostro de Erza.

 _Pero la mano de ella fue más rápida._

― **Dije** ―la pelirroja apretó la vara en su mano, ni siquiera se inmutó por el golpe que detuvo, su mano había actuado por si sola―, **que no estoy de acuerdo con este maltrato** ―con un movimiento de su brazo logró quitarle la vara a la mujer―. **Y no permitiré tal acción en mi contra** ―sin ningún esfuerzo, Erza, rompió la vara en dos y la tiró al suelo provocando que las tres mujeres dieran varios pasos hacia atrás totalmente asustadas―. **¿Entendido?**

 _Las tres mujeres asintieron llenas de temor._

Esa no era la Cenicienta que conocían.

… _¿Quién demonios era esta Cindererza?..._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¡Espero les haya gustado! Como ven es una pequeña introducción a lo que está por venir. **:D**

 **¡Estoy muy feliz de poder escribir esto!**

Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntar. NwN/

 **¡Gracias mil por leer!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. ¿Dónde?

.

* * *

.

¡Hellooooo! ***w*/** Me hace mucha ilusión que les gustase el primer cap. Gracias por sus apoyo en los reviews, me emocionan. Espero les guste este segundo cap… **D:**

¡Muchas gracias y que lo disfruten! **.o./**

.

* * *

.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso porque mis bebés merecen multiversos de amor y felicidad.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ϾINDERERZA**

 **.**

― **Acto II―**

 **.**

 **¿Dónde?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La mañana era soleada y el mercado estaba lleno.

 _Lo típico de las dos últimas semanas._

Erza se detuvo un momento para admirar el cielo azul y despejado y aunque tal vez debería estar más preocupada por muchas cosas no pudo evitar sonreír ante el aura pacífica de ese lugar en dónde vivía.

 _Aunque también se sintiese muy extraño._

Y es que la mayor extrañeza que sentía era la enorme nostalgia que la embargaba cuando no estaba concentrada en alguno de sus tantos deberes en la casa, por qué, aunque no permitía más maltrato, ella había decidido que era justo que se encargase de las labores de la casa ya que vivía allí de gratis, o eso le habían dicho, aún no recordaba quien era realmente y por tanto no sabía muy bien cómo actuar fuera del papel de empleada que le habían dado.

 _Y de cierta manera le agradaba su rutina._

Se levantaba temprano, alimentaba a los animales, hacía la comida, lavaba la ropa, limpiaba la casa y luego salía al pueblo para volver a la hora del té a hornear y a hacer la cena. Esas tres mujeres ―que según había escuchado en el pueblo eran sus hermanastras y madrastra― no parecían estar bien muy satisfechas con lo que hacía; pero, pesar de que muchas veces se ponían quejumbrosas, no le habían vuelto a levantar la mano ni la voz.

 _Ni siquiera cuando las hacía ayudarla con algunas labores de la casa._

― **Tal vez son buenas en el fondo** ―murmuró para sí con una sonrisa, lo que ella no entendía es que esas tres mujeres la habían visto cortar leña, manejar el cuchillo con soberbia maestría, levantar cosas absurdamente pesadas con facilidad y dejar inconciente con un solo golpe a un hombre en el pueblo que le faltó el respeto a una anciana.

 _Ellas le temían._

Eso sin dejar de lado el episodio de la vara de madera que quebró con facilidad pasmosa.

 _Sí, ellas sabían que no era bueno molestarla._

― **¡Cindererza!** ―la voz a su espalda la hizo voltear con una sonrisa―. **¡Me alegra encontrarle!** ―la niña de cabellera rubia le extendió una canasta―. **Mi mamá le agradece la leña que cortó para ella, y me dijo que le dijera que su resfriado está mejor.**

― **No era necesario** ―dijo sonrojada y emocionada al ver el contenido de la canasta, un delicioso pan dulce relleno de higos y frutos secos―, **me hace feliz ayudarle a tu mamá, Lucy.**

― **Es usted muy buena** ―le dijo la joven―, **aunque Madame Kyouka y sus hermanastras no lo estén, nosotras estamos muy felices de tenerle aquí, espero que nunca nos deje** ―la manera en que se lo dijo le extrañó un poco pero el aroma del dulce pan la distrajo.

― **Y a mí me gusta estar aquí** ―respondió para deleite de la jovencita que salto de alegría y con una cabezada se despidió de la joven―. **Es muy enérgica** ―se dijo para sí misma la pelirroja, desde que despertó en el granero de la casa de su madrastra había llegado a conocer a mucha gente del pueblo que la hizo sentir como si estuviese en el lugar en el que debía estar.

 _¿Y era ahí en dónde debía de estar, no?_

― **Este es mi hogar…** ―se dijo para sí pero no se sintió correcto―. **Es mi…**

― _ **Scarlet…**_

La joven se giró hacia a donde había escuchado la voz pero no encontró nada, algo que solía pasarle muy seguido, especialmente mientras dormía, cuando sus sueños se llenaban de imágenes extrañas e inconexas de lugares y personas qué, cuando creía que tenían sentido, se rompían en mil pedazos y volvían a convertirse en un rompecabezas en el cual, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba encajar ninguna pieza con otra.

 _Si eran sus recuerdos o no, no estaba segura._

Y muchas veces pensaba que en realidad no quería saberlo.

― **¡Ara, buenos días, Cindererza! Si vienes más tarde a la pastelería tengo una sorpresa para ti** ―una joven con una niña de la mano la sacó de sus pensamientos.

― **Será todo un placer, Mirajane** ―le sonrió encantada, saludó a ambas con la mano y continuó su camino.

 _Ese lugar estaba bien, era pacifico, era feliz, no tenía que luchar ni…_

― **¿Luchar?** ―Erza se detuvo repentinamente y observó sus manos ocupadas con dos canastos―. **¿Por qué debería luchar?** ―se preguntó y su cabeza comenzó a doler, no había razón para que ella luchase, ese lugar era tranquilo y había mucha gente amable.

 _No, ella no era una mujer que luchase._

― **Yo…** ―iba a negar de nuevo hasta que la imagen de una espada en su mano llenó su mente―. **¿Luchar? Yo soy…**

― **¡Cindererza!** ―dos niños llegaron corriendo hacía ella y eso, y la pelea que comenzaron la alejó la imagen de su mente y la hizo sonreír.

― **¡Gray, Natsu! ¡Basta de pelear!** ―les dio un sonoro coscorrón hasta hacerlos lagrimear― **¡Los amigos no deben pelear!** ―los dos niños asintieron para no recibir otro regaño― **¡Dense un gran abrazo como disculpa!**

El pelirosa y el azabache se lo dieron con una gran mueca de asco en cara.

― **¡Cindererza!** ―la niña que iba de la mano de Mirajane llegó corriendo hacia ellos― **Mi hermana me dejó venir. ¿Podemos jugar hoy también?**

Erza asintió emocionada.

… _Sí, esa era una buena vida…_

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

Primero sintió dolor en su espalda y luego calidez.

 _Alguien latigueaba su espalda sin misericordia._

Su sueño se sentía terriblemente real en cuanto al dolor, pero también la voz de un niño que la hacía sentir nostalgia, tristeza, felicidad y… _fuerza_.

 _«Estaremos bien. Recuerda que eres fuerte. No importa qué, saldremos de aquí y seremos libres. La libertad es de cada persona, la única manera de perderla es entregándola nosotros mismo. Nunca entregues tu libertad. Siempre debes luchar, Erza.»_

― **Mi libertad…** ―murmuró cuando por fin despertó del sueño―. **Luchar…**

― **¡CINDERERZA! ¡Ya tenemos hambre!** ―la voz de Lami la sacó por completo de sus pensamientos y recordó que aún debía de hacer el té, cuando llegó de hacer las compras sintió mucho sueño y decidió tomar una siesta ya que no tenía que hornear porque la joven albina de la pastelería le había regalado un delicioso pastel de peras confitadas― **¡CINDERERZA!** ―le volvieron a gritar y la joven se levantó, se colocó las zapatillas y el delantal.

― **Voy…** ―respondió negando con la cabeza, sus hermanastras aún debían de aprender a cómo tratar a la gente. Al salir del granero que era a la vez su habitación su vista se desvió hasta el cielo, una única estrella ya brillaba en el cielo de la tarde y eso la llenó de nostalgia.

 _«Ven, dame tu mano»_

Las palabras llegaron a su mente y la joven observó sus manos, una de ellas se sintió sumamente cálida.

 _«La estrella del norte nunca cambia, por eso se usa como guía, cuando uses este hechizo la primera de las siete estrellas que dibujes siempre debe iniciar en esa dirección»_

― **Las siete estrellas…** ―susurró.

― _ **Erza…**_ ―escuchó de nuevo la misteriosa voz, pero de nuevo no había nadie cuando volteó a buscar.

― **¡CINDERERZA!**

Suspiró.

… _Ese grito se llevó de nuevo sus pensamientos…_

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

Por tapar su bostezo casi bota las manzanas en su mano.

 _Cada día estaba más cansada._

― **No debería trabajar tanto, señorita Cindererza** ―el anciano señor del puesto de frutas y verduras tomó las manzanas que la joven había seleccionado y las echó en el canasto de la joven―. **Siempre está ayudando a alguien o atendiendo a su familia.**

― **Es mi deber después de todo, abuelo Rob** ―sonrió y agradeció cuando el anciano colocó manzanas extra en su canasto sin cobrarle por ellas―. **Es la vida que debo llevar.**

 _Últimamente ese era su pensamiento._

― **Yo creo que podría obtener más que eso** ―dijo con una sonrisa amable―, **pero mejor dígame, ¿cómo han estado creciendo las fresas que le di para sembrar?**

― **¡Oh!** ―sonrió emocionada―. **¡Creo que antes de que termine el mes podré verlas dar su fruto!**

― **Parece que les hadado un buen cuidado.**

― **Fue gracias a que usted las mantenía perfectas en su jardín, abuelo Rob. Trasplantarlas es mi único mérito.**

― **Bueno, yo creo que su cuidado también fue lleno de amor por ellas. Nunca había visto alguien con tanto amor por las fresas** ―esa se sonrojó, las fresas era algo que la hacían muy feliz― **. Yo solo espero que pase mucho más tiempo con nosotros** ―sonrió, a su sonrisa le faltaban un par de dientes pero era muy amable―, **el pueblo es más bonito gracias a usted.**

 _Erza no creyó que fuese por ella así que solo sonrió._

― **¡ATRÁPENLO!** ―el grito de un hombre rompió el ambiente tranquilo y puso en alerta a la joven, por alguna razón cuando una persona necesitaba ayuda ella no podía evitar ayudarle, era como si hubiese una justiciera dentro de ella―. **¡LADRÓN!**

― **¿Ladrón?** ―Erza dejó la canasta con las frutas sobre el puesto del anciano y puso atención en el barullo que se acercaba hasta el lugar.

― **¡ATRÁPENLO!** ―gritó de nuevo el hombre y cuando estuvieron cerca de ella la joven por fin pudo observar al ladrón.

― **¿Un pato?** ―subió la ceja y observó como el pato llevaba un pedazo de pan en el pico.

― **¡YA VERÁS!** ―gritó el hombre, Erza pudo identificarlo como el hermano de Mirajane―. **¡TE VAMOS A COCINAR PARA LA CENA! ¡No es de hombres robar!**

― **¡CUACK CUACK CUAK!** ―respondió el pato casi burlándose y por eso terminó atragantándose con el pan.

― **¡AHORA SÍ!** ―con cuchillo de carnicero en mano, el joven se acercó al pato que se asfixiaba con su propio botín, Erza no pudo evitar que sus piernas se movieran; y, tomando el bastón del anciano, terminó deteniendo el cuchillo.

― **¡Basta!** ―con voz de mando, una que se le hacía tan extraña como normal el utilizar, ordenó al joven―. **Yo pagaré por él…**

― **¡NO ME IMPORTA SI PAGAS!** ―le gritó el hermano de la amable panadera del pueblo―. **¡ESTO ES PERSONAL! ¡NO ES DE HOMBRES ROBARLE A MI HERMANA!** ―sin embargo su reclamo cayó en oídos sordos pues la pelirroja ya estaba ayudando al pato que se atragantaba.

― **¡Y uno, dos y tres!** ―Erza golpeó con fuerza al pato en el lomo y esté tosió todo el pan y cayó desmayado debido al golpe―. **Listo… ¡Estás salvado!** ―sonrió satisfecha con su trabajo y los que observaban la escena negaron con la cabeza y soltaron un largo suspiro.

 _La verdad parecía que ella misma había acabado con el pobre animalucho con ese golpe brutal._

― **Si querías matarlo tú misma solo lo hubieras dicho…** ―murmuró el chico y se dio la vuelta para volver al trabajo de ayudar a su hermana― **¡Eso no es de hombres!**

― **¿¡Mata-matarlo!?** ―Erza miró asustada al pato que yacía con la lengua afuera en el suelo―. **¡Yo no qu-quería matarlo!** ―mortificada pegó su oreja al pecho del pato y sintió un gran alivio cuando escuchó su corazón latir.

― **Creo que es mejor que se lo lleve a casa, señorita Cindererza** ―el anciano del puesto de frutas llegó con dificultad a su lado ya que no contaba con su bastón―. **Si vuelven a ver a ese pato en el pueblo de seguro lo terminan cocinando con naranjas.**

― **También pienso que es lo mejor** ―Erza miró al pato, lo recogió con cuidado y lo colocó en la canasta de las frutas cuando volvió con el anciano Rob y el bastón al puesto de frutas.

Al parecer había hecho un nuevo amigo.

… _Aunque tal vez el pato opinaba diferente…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

 **.**

Se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

 _Él lo había vuelto a hacer._

― **Eres un pato malcriado** ―Erza recogió las sabanas que el pato había tirado al suelo―. **¡Te gusta hacer lo que quieres, pero eso no es correcto!** ―la pelirroja sacudió la tela y la echó en el cesto, por suerte esta vez la ropa no estaba mojada aún, llevaba más de una semana con ese pato y esa era una de las tantas cosas que le hacía para vengarse de que Erza no lo dejaba escaparse al ponerle un peso muerto encadenado a la pata.

 _Era un pato buscado y si salía lo matarían._

― **Cuack** ―le respondió insolente.

― **No eres nada agradable, por eso no tienes amigos.**

― **Cuack, cuack, cuack…** ―le miró indignado.

― **La gente no hará siempre lo que tú quieres** ― _«Y yo no debería discutir con un pato que en realidad no entiendo»_ se dijo a sí misma y entró a la cocina, el pato entró detrás de ella dispuesto a botar las ollas de la comida pero antes de poder hacer su maldad, Erza lo atrapó en sus brazos y lo sacó―. **Te lo diré una última vez** ―le señaló con un gran cuchillo y con voz gélida le habló―: **Si vuelves a desperdiciar comida dejaré que mis hermanastras te manden a cocinar y con tus plumas me haré una suave almohada ¿entendido?**

El pato tragó grueso y con un gesto orgulloso se fue a buscar otra maldad que hacer.

― **Algún día lo van a cocinar en un caldo** ―murmuró Erza.

― **¡CINDERERZA! ¡Estúpida niña, la comida ya debería estar servida!** ―gritó su madrastra y con rapidez la joven terminó todo lo de la comida, ella misma no se había dado cuenta de que con cada día que pasaba se acostumbraba a esas labores y a ser tratada de manera irrespetuosa, se estaba volviendo cada vez más sumisa sin notarlo―. **¡MÁS TE VALE QUE SUBAS AHORA!**

― **¡CUAAAACK!** ―se burló el pato de ella y Erza solo soltó un suspiro.

 _¿Qué podía hacer si así era como debía ser su vida?_

Sí, eso era.

 _Esa siempre había sido su vida._

Allí era donde pertenecía.

Una constante rutina en la que se levantaba al amanecer, hacía sus deberes, hablaba con la gente del pueblo, peleaba con su amigo pato, cuidaba sus fresas, se cansaba, y cuando completaba todos sus deberes poco después de que el sol se metiese, se iba a dormir hasta que el otro día comenzase y continuase de la misma manera.

 _Una y otra vez._

Justo como estaba por hacer en ese momento, después de servida la cena.

― **Para ser un pato tan orgulloso me sorprende que no puedas dormir solo** ―dijo divertida al ver el pato acostarse en el lecho de paja cerca de la cama de ella, a veces no sabía si ese pato la molestaba para fastidiarla o solo porque le encantaba que le prestasen atención.

― **Cuaaaack** ―le respondió indignado y se echó en la cama de paja para después colocarse con ayuda del pico un vestido de Erza encima ―su mejor vestido― como sabana.

― **Buenas noches para ti también** ―le dijo divertida y le dejó a la par un pedazo de pastel que había conseguido salvar del hambre voraz de sus hermanastras―. **Seguro está bueno, no lo pude probar** ―le dijo y lo cobijó bien, el pato cerró los ojos y no le dio ni un _cuack_ de gracias.

 _Bueno, él no podía saber cuánto significaba un pedazo de pastel para ella._

Erza peinó su cabello con esmero hasta hacerlo brillar ―algo que hacía antes de dormir y al levantarse sin razón alguna pero que la tranquilizaba―, se acostó y miró por los ventanales desnudos el cielo nocturno y sintió que las figuras en el cielo que formaban las estrellas estaban mal, su mente buscaba patrones que no podía encontrar.

― **Siete estrellas…** ―repitió las palabras que una vez vinieron a su mente y buscó en el cielo una forma―. **Grand Chariot…** ―susurró, y poco antes de cerrar los ojos el olor a rosas la invadió y su sonrisa se amplió, ni siquiera pasó por su mente por qué olía a una flor que no había visto en ninguna parte del pueblo.

 _Pero a eso olía._

Y cuando quiso abrir los ojos olía aún más.

― **Scarlet…** ―la misteriosa voz de siempre se hizo presente pero esta vez más clara―. **Por favor…** ―Erza intentó abrir los ojos pero no pudo hacerlo del todo, en su lugar obtenía imágenes inconexas de un lugar oscuro pero acogedor y de la sombra de un hombre junto a ella.

 _«¿Dónde estoy?»_ se preguntó pero no había quien le diera respuesta

― **Sc-le-** ―la voz del hombre se perdía por momentos―, **vu-l-e. Estam-s en n-str- ho-ar…**

― **No entiendo…** ―habló pero supo que esa persona no podía entenderle y eso la llenó de una desesperación extraña porque sentía una imperiosa necesidad de hacerle saber a ese hombre que ella estaba bien.

― **E-za** ―le llamó de nuevo y ella sintió que algo cálido envolvía su mano―. **Es—y con-ti-go…**

 _«Estoy contigo…»_ repitió ella tratando de darle sentido a las silabas entrecortadas.

― **P-r Fav-r, Erza…**

― **¿Quién eres? ¿Quién?** ―pidió una y otra vez pero nadie le respondía―. **¿¡QUIÉN ERES!? ¿¡Por qué me llamas!? ¿¡Dónde estoy!?**

― **Sc-rl-t** ―susurró el hombre y ella sintió como depositaba un beso en su mano, un beso que le transmitió sentimientos que revolvieron su interior.

Había tristeza, había culpa, había resolución y desesperación, pero además había esperanza, y algo tan dulce y tan cálido y tan abrumador que comenzó a llorar sin entender el por qué.

 _Quería quedarse allí._

 _Quería quedarse con él._

― **¿Quién… eres? ¿Dónde estoy?** ―preguntó de nuevo, los sentimientos de él la llenaron de fuerza y quiso decirle que no debía estar triste, que ella estaba ahí con él―. **Por favor… yo…** ―Erza no supo cómo pero pudo abrir los ojos― **Estoy contigo…** ―pudo decir y al ver al hombre frente a ella algo cobró sentido en su cabeza por un momento.

 _Solo por un momento._

Él la observó con sorpresa y abrió sus labios para decirle algo.

― **¡CUACK CUAAAAAAAAAACK!** ―la joven sintió como algo jalaba su cabello con fuerza―. **¡CUACK CUAACK CUUUUACK!** ―el graznido contra su oído fue cada vez más fuerte y cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra el piso de tierra, sus ojos se abrieron de repente por el golpe.

― **¿¡QUIÉN ERES!?** ―repitió a pesar de que ya no estaba en ese lugar en el que quiso quedarse, ese lugar que sentía que era al que pertenecía―. **¿¡Quién!?**

― **Cuack…** ―graznó el pato una vez más y Erza por fin entendió que había soñado todo eso―. **¡Cuack!** ―el ave le acercó su raída sabana con el pico y con rudeza se la pasó por la cara.

― **¿Lágrimas?** ―dijo al notar que el pato limpiaba su cara―. **¿Estaba llorando?**

― **Cuack…**

― **¿Me despertaste porque estaba llorando?** ―entendió y eso la hizo sonreír un poco―. **Muchas gracias…** ―le dijo limpiándose el resto de las lágrimas y luego acarició la cabeza del ave que parecía muy preocupado por ella―. **Al parecer si somos amigos** ―le sonrió agradecida y le depositó un beso en la cabeza.

― **¡CUAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!** ―el pato se alejó de ella en un revoloteó de alas **―. ¡CUACK CUACK CUACK CUAAACK!** ―pareció reclamarle avergonzado y luego se fue graznando ―refunfuñando― a su cama de paja y se metió bajo su sabana-vestido.

Erza observó divertida un rato y luego volvió a subirse a su cama.

― **¿Quién eras?** ―susurró para sí, intentando recordar al hombre que vio pero incapaz de lograrlo―. **¿De dónde… te conozco?**

Se durmió preguntándose lo mismo una y otra vez.

… _Sin notar que el granero aún olía a rosas…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¡Chan chan chan! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Por qué cada vez parece más sumisa? ¿Se comerán al pato a la naranja? xD ¿A quién vio en su "sueño"? 7w7)r Cómo si no fuese obvio… xD

Dato curioso, es normal que piensen en la Cenicienta de Disney (Y otras versiones) como alguien débil o boba, pero recuerden que la Cenicienta de Disney era una niña que perdió a sus dos padres a una edad temprana y creció en un ambiente abusivo de la mano de la única figura paternal que le quedó; y, lastimosamente, cuando una persona crece así no sabe cómo liberarse de esos lazos abusivos porque es lo que ha recibido durante la mayor parte de su vida. El abuso condiciona a las personas. Liberarse de su condición no era fácil –empezando desde un punto psicológico y terminado en el aspecto social―, especialmente en una época en donde una mujer no podía aspirar a mucho, menos con 15/16 años que era su edad, como mucho terminaría como vagabunda o abusada por otras personas y como muchas jóvenes de esa época, en un burdel esclavizada. Por suerte el mundo ha cambiado y ahora tendría más oportunidades, por eso, recuerden lo importante que son todas esas oportunidades que tenemos ahora y que en un pasado eran impensables; por ejemplo, ser capaces de leer y escribir. U-U

Espero les haya gustado, gracias mil por leer. NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuentas os respondo por PM:

 **AZULMITLA**

 **Willivb**

 **KisaYunna**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuentas os respondo por acá:

 **Melany** : Me hace feliz que otra historia te haya gustado. *w* No, la Cenicienta de Disney no podría adaptarse a Erza xD. Sí, de hecho usar más personajes de FT es la idea, ya que ellos forman parte de Erza, aunque de una manera un tanto diferente. Espero te siga gustando. Un beso y mil gracias. NwN/

 **Guest** : Me alegra que te guste esta versión. Me esforzaré en cada cap. :D ¡Mil gracias por el comentario! Espero te siga gustando. NwN/ Saludos.

 **ResuTsumi** : ¡Me alegra que te gustase! :D Y espero de corazón que te siga gustando. Mil gracias por leer. Saludos. NwN/

Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntar. NwN/

 **¡Gracias mil por leer!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. ¿Qué?

.

* * *

.

¡Hellooooo! ***w*/** Muy feliz año nuevo a todos ―vengo poniendo esto en todo lo que he estado publicando y actualizando― **xD** Esta historia está llegando al climax así que puedo decir que le faltan solo un par de caps. **:D** Yo sé que no creerán porque nunca me mido pero… Ay… **QwQ** Perdón por ser así…

 **XD**

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo y que lo disfruten! **.o./**

.

* * *

.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso porque mis bebés merecen multiversos de amor y felicidad.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ϾINDERERZA**

 **.**

― **Acto III―**

 **.**

 **¿Qué?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El pato la miró fastidiado y ella ni se inmutó.

 _Debía encontrarlas._

Erza llevaba más de tres días buscando por todo el pueblo alguna rosa, el olor de esas flores en su habitación permanecía y por ello sentía que para lograr recordar lo que al parecer olvidaba, necesitaba ver alguna.

 _Pero al parecer en el pueblo no existían._

― **¡CUAAAACK!** ―le gritó el pato y Erza apenas fue capaz de sujetarse de una rama cuando el suelo bajo ella cedió, había bajado por un risco cuando alguien le dijo que había visto flores rojas en ese lugar, sin embargo lo que encontró no fueron rosas― **¡CUACK CUACK CUACK CUACK!** ―la regañó cuando la joven llegó toda sudorosa y sucia a su lado y luego voló lo suficiente para jalarle el cabello, a pesar de que Erza ya le había quitado la cadena con el peso en la pata, el ave ya no buscaba como irse.

 _Al final se había acostumbrado a ella._

― **Ya, ya,** **Gram** ―llamó al pato por el nombre que le había dado la mañana después de esa noche que despertó llorando, el nombre venía de una espada de la que leyó en uno de los libros de la biblioteca de la mansión en que vivía, un lujo que se daba mientras hacía los quehaceres, no sabía por qué pero la espada había llamado mucho su atención―. **Estoy bien ¿ves?** ―estiró los brazos y le cerró un ojo―. **Te preocupas de más, eres todo un encanto.**

Gram volteó el rostro.

― **Vamos a casa, creo que es tarde** ―dijo preocupada de pronto al ver el cielo―, **creo que hoy también me quedaré sin comer** ―la manera despreocupada en que le dijo le ganó un picotazo del pato.

― **No te preocupes, ya me encargaré de que no te castiguen a ti** ― con una sonrisa emprendió el camino de vuelta, no quería mostrarlo pero estaba horriblemente agotada, un agotamiento que solo cuando sentía esa extraña calidez envolver su mano se le quitaba.

 _Algo que generalmente ocurría cuando dormía._

Pero por más que trataba, no podía recordar a ese hombre.

… _Y quería saber quién era y por qué sentía que olvidaba algo muy importante…_

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

Dio una vuelta y la falda del vestido giró con ella.

Gram giró a su alrededor.

― **¿Te parece lindo?** ―el pato negó―. **Tiene muchos lazos ¿Verdad?** ―Erza rió al ver la falda decorada con cientos de pequeños lazos y lentejuelas, ese era un vestido de fiesta de sus hermanastras y se lo habían mandado para que le cosiera el dobladillo, por eso se lo había puesto.

― **Cuack, cuack** ―Gram le picó los pies descalzos.

― **Ya basta, Gram. Ya sé que no tengo las zapatillas apropiadas** ―bromeó―. **Además, no es como que necesite, ¿cómo me van a invitar a mí a un baile?** ―Erza soltó un suspiro―. **Soy solo una sirvienta** ―dijo, pero en lugar de deprimirse se puso a dar más vueltas.

 _Como si estuviese bailando._

― **¡Cuack, cuack cuack!** ―le reclamó el ave.

― **¿Crees que así se vista una princesa?** ―preguntó de pronto―. **No es que me crea una, las princesas no son como yo** ―dejó de dar vueltas y se miró las manos con algo parecido a la resignación―. **Mis manos están llenas de callos, estoy llena de ceniza y tengo una fuerza que asusta a todos** ―soltó un suspiro triste y Gram le miró preocupado―. **Claro que no soy una princesa, soy más un caballero ¿no?** ―volteó a verlo y luego susurró de pronto― _**Erza, la mujer caballero. La mujer más fuerte de nuestro Gremio….**_

― **Cuack…**

Erza pestañeó confundida.

 _No sabía de donde habían venido esas palabras, pero parecían correctas._

― **Yo diría que eres más como una mujer monstruo** ―Lami entró al granero frunciendo la nariz―. **¡Y aquí huele a pantano!** ―pateó un balde de agua que Erza siempre mantenía cerca―. **¡Y que haces con el vestido de mi hermana!** ―la señaló con el dedo―. **¡Lo ensuciarás y lo romperás con tu fuerza de ogro!**

Erza bajó la mirada apenada.

 _Era verdad, ella no controlaba su inusual fuerza._

― **¡CUAACKKKK!** ―Gram se lanzó sobre Lami y la hizo caer de trasero al piso húmedo.

― **¡MALDITO PATO! ¡AHGGGHHH!** ―gritó asustada cuando Gram se le volvió a tirar encima―. **¡MADRE! HERMANA! ¡AYUDA!** ―Lami intentó levantarse pero se resbaló por causa del agua que ella misma había derramado.

― **¿Qué es este escándalo, Lami?** ―Madame Kyouka llegó junto a Seilah y al observar la escena ardió en ira―. **¿¡Qué sucede aquí, Cindererza!?** ―Gram se escondió detrás de Erza.

― **¡MADRE!** ―la joven se levantó a duras penas y habló casi llorando―. **Descubrí a Cindererza robándose un vestido de mi hermana, cómo la descubrí lanzó a su esbirro contra mi…**

― **¡MI VESTIDO!** ―gritó Seilah―. **¡Ese es mi vestido! ¡Esa bruta sucia usa mi vestido, Madre!**

― **Esto es inconcebible** ―Madame Kyouka se acercó a Erza y la abofeteó con fuerza haciendo a la joven ahogar un gemido de dolor―. **Cocina a ese pato para la cena y lava ese vestido de inmediato** ―le dijo entre dientes.

― **¡Yo ya no quiero ese vestido!** ―Seilah lo miró con asco―. **No cuando ese monstruo fortachón lo usó.**

― **Bien, entonces** ―Kyouka sostuvo un par de lazos con sus manos y los jaló hasta romper parte del vestido―. **Quémalo en la hoguera en donde asarás a ese pato.**

 _Algo dentro de ella se removió furioso._

― **No** ―la joven de cabello escarlata levantó el rostro, la marca roja por el golpe hizo sonreír a Kyouka con satisfacción a pesar de la negativa, cada día que pasaba esa joven se comportaba como debía.

 _Sumisa y callada._

Así siempre había sido su hijastra.

― **¿No?** ―Madame Kyouka elevó una ceja.

― **No** ―repitió Erza.

― **Eres una sucia rebelde, como tu madre, y de seguro por eso ella te abandonó, porque sabía que había traído una semilla igual de podrida que ella al mundo…**

― **Eso no es verdad…** ―negó Erza, a pesar de no recordar nada de su madre esas palabras le habían dolido―. **Mi madre,** _ **ella**_ **…**

― **Ella te abandonó, ni siquiera te quiso traer al mundo, en primer lugar** ―sonrió Kyouka con maldad, rasgando otra parte del vestido―. **Yo fui buena y te di techo y comida, y me pagas así, Cindererza…**

― **Yo…**

― **Silencio** ―la abofeteó de nuevo―. **Una negativa más y te echaré de este lugar. Cocina al pato para la cena y perdonaré lo que acaba de suceder.**

 _«Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Erza»_

Eso era, esa voz, esas palabras, esa verdad.

 _Eso era ella._

― **No** ―volvió a responder Erza―. **No lo haré, Gram es mi amigo y no permitiré que lo dañen** ―el pato la miró casi que con asombro.

― **¿Entonces quieres quedarte sin techo y sin comida?**

― **La pregunta es aquí si usted quiere quedarse sin sirvienta, Madame Kyouka** ―retrucó Erza―. **Sé de buena fuente que ninguna doncella en el pueblo quiere trabajar para usted, ¿desea ser usted o sus hijas quienes laven, planchen y cocinen desde ahora? ¿Quiénes cuiden a los animales y limpien el patio?**

― **¿¡Cómo te atreves a amenazarme!?**

― **No es una amenaza, es una verdad. Decida, Madame Kyouka** ―a pesar de los dos golpes en su rostro la madrastra de la joven dio un paso atrás asustada al ver su mirada determinada.

― **P-Por esta vez** ―trató de mantenerse digna―, **lo dejaré pasar, pero la próxima ese pato será la cena** ―sin decir más y en un rumor de faldas, las tres mujeres salieron luego de que Kyouka silenciara el reclamo de sus hijas.

― **Vaya…** ―Erza se acuclilló en el suelo, ese enfrentamiento la había dejado exhausta―. **Nos salvamos…**

― **¡CUACK!** ―Gram se lanzó a ella y casi parecía que la abrazaba con las alas.

― **Eres un pato problemático, pero eres un buen pato** ―rió Erza abrazándolo―. **Ahora vamos, tengo mucho que hacer** ―la joven se puso de pie y observó el vestido todo roto―. **Yo, una princesa…** ―murmuró―, **en qué estaba pensando, es ridículo…**

Gram la observó quitarse el atuendo con tristeza.

… _Ella parecía más rota que ese vestido…_

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

Ese día se había despertado más tarde de lo habitual.

 _Y como era de esperarse, la castigaron._

Erza no sintió ganas de exponer a su madrastra que se había dormido tarde porque la mandó a lavar cada escalón de la enorme escalera central de la casa, de hecho sentía que estaba bien esa sumisión con esa mujer que la había criado desde pequeña.

 _¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?_

Era como si esa fuerza con la que la había enfrentado la vez anterior hubiese desaparecido de nuevo.

 _«¿Desde pequeña?»_ la pelirroja volvió a cuestionarse eso, no entendía de donde venía ese pensamiento _«¿Acaso estoy recuperando la memoria?»_

― **¡CUACK!** ―Gram la llamó a la acción y Erza volvió a sus tareas, tender ropa no era la más pesada de ellas de esa tarde y ya estaba cansada―. **¡CUACK!** ―le regañó otra vez con una prenda en el pico y luego se fue buscar otra al canasto, últimamente Gram la ayudaba mucho en los quehaceres.

 _De hecho parecía muy preocupado por ella._

― **Ya, ya** ―sacudió la falda antes de tenderla―, **me concentraré** ―Gram la miró intensamente y luego tomó otra prenda y se la llevó―. **¿Sabes? Para ser un pato tan orgulloso es gracioso verte con los calzones largos de mi madrastra en el pico.**

Gram escupió la prenda al suelo.

Erza rompió a reír.

― **Basta, Gram** ―dijo divertida pero el pato saltó sobre los calzones y comenzó a pisotearlos―. **Gram, vamos. De todas maneras están lavados, Gram…**

― **¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVE ESA CRIATURA!?** ―la voz de su madrastra la hizo sentir miedo y sintió que esa reacción no debió venir de ella―. **¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A PERMITIR ALGO ASÍ, CINDERERZA!?**

― **Mi señora** ―sumisa, Erza bajó la cabeza― **Perdone mi falta.**

 _«¿Por qué lo hago?»_ Se cuestionó a sí misma viendo el suelo polvoriento bajo ella.

― **¡CUACK CUACK CUACK!**

― **¡Calla a ese maldito animal!** ―ordenó su madrastra.

 _«¿Por qué estoy aceptando esto?»_ se cuestionó de nuevo.

― **Es increíble que sea tan irrespetuoso** ―Seilah apareció al lado de su madrastra―. **Madre, debería castigar a ambos.**

La mujer sonrió encantada con la idea.

― **Lami** ―la menor de las hermanas corrió hacia el interior de la casa y regresó con una fusta para caballos en las manos.

― **Aquí tiene, Madre** ―ofreció con una sonrisa burlona y la mujer la aceptó sin problemas.

― **¡De rodillas, Cindererza!** ―ordenó y aunque Erza quiso hacer caso de inmediato, sus rodillas no se doblaron.

 _«Debemos luchar, Erza»_ la voz de un niño que la llenaba de calidez llegó a ella y pudo subir su mirada a la mujer que la amenazaba con la fusta en la mano.

― **¡Te dije, que te pusieras de rodillas!**

― **No lo haré** ―le dijo sin miedo alguno y su madrastra dio medio paso atrás asustada, la mirada llena de fuerza que Cindererza había perdido con el paso de los días parecía haber vuelto.

― **¡Por eso tu madre no quería que nacieras, por eso te abandonó!** ―intentó lastimarla de ese modo pero la joven negó.

― **Mi madre no fue perfecta** ―dijo segura de sus palabras aunque sin entender las razones de por qué sabía algo como eso si ni siquiera recordaba su niñez―, **pero estoy segura que mi madre me amaba lo suficiente como para dar su vida por mí…**

― **Maldita niña…** ―Kyouka alzó la fusta pero Erza dio un paso hacia adelante y Gram la siguió.

Kyouka sintió miedo.

 _Y el miedo la hizo actuar._

Sin meditarlo ni medir su fuerza destinó el golpe de la fusta contra el pato.

― **¡HMPPHF!** ―fue el gemido de dolor de Erza camuflado entre las plumas de Gram, antes de que la fusta lo golpease, ella lo había abrazado y protegido con su cuerpo, las dos jóvenes retrocedieron al ver la sangre impregnar poco a poco la tela a la espalda de su vestido.

― **Madre…** ―susurraron las dos y se asombraron cuando la mujer en lugar de asustarse volvió a descargar la fusta contra la joven.

― **¡ES TU CULPA, ESTÚPIDA NIÑA!** ―se burló y descendió su brazo para el tercer golpe, pero el golpe nunca llegó a su destino porque Erza lo detuvo con su brazo y a pesar del dolor en la zona pudo sujetarlo luego con su mano y arrebatárselo a la mujer.

― **Esta es la última vez que me golpeas** ―el tono frío hizo a Kyouka tragar grueso―. **Ahora váyanse de aquí…**

― **¿¡Cómo te atreves a…!?**

― **Váyanse, no les serviré más. ¡Desaparezcan de mi presencia!** ―ordenó, sus ojos fijos en su madrastra y esta no pudo hacer otra cosa que desaparecer junto con sus dos hijas.

 _¿Qué había sucedido?_

― **¡CUACK!** ―Gram movió sus alas como si quisiera ayudarle a ponerse pie.

― **Estoy bien** ―le dijo con una sonrisa forzada, su espalda le dolía pero sentía que ella había sido hecha para aguantar eso y más―. **Solo necesito limpiar las heridas…** ―respirando hondo se puso de pie y se encaminó por agua al pozo cerca del granero en donde dormía.

 _«Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Erza»_

Sonrió cuando escuchó esa voz y se sintió llena de nueva fuerza a pesar del dolor.

― **¡CUACK!** ―Gram la siguió hasta al granero y cuando Erza se dio la vuelta para desnudarse, el ave salió al patio y regresó con uno de los trapos limpios que acababan de lavar.

― **Eso será de gran ayuda, Gram** ―sentada en el suelo y de espaldas a él, Erza pasó su largo cabello escarlata hacia el frente e intentó limpiar sus heridas pero no le era posible hacerlo bien, así que Gram le quitó la esponja y le ayudó lo mejor que pudo usando su pico―. **Muchas gracias, Gram** ―sonrió, sintiéndose muy cansada de pronto.

― **Cuack** ―dijo el pato luego de soltar el trapo e ir a buscar uno más para continuar limpiándola, luego de cuatro viajes más, Gram se acercó a su rostro y le pasó un ala por la mejilla.

― **Estoy bien** ―reiteró―. **Solo estoy cansada** ―cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por el aroma de las rosas y la calidez que de nuevo rodeaba su mano―. **Rosas… huele tanto a rosas…** ―dijo y sonrió.

― **¡CUACK!** ―la llamó Gram pero Erza no quería abrir los ojos, ni siquiera cuando el aroma a rosas desapareció y en lugar de sentir la calidez en su mano comenzó a sentir mucho frío.

― _ **¡Scarlet!**_ ―la voz que siempre le seguía parecía preocupada―. _**¡Por fav-r n-o, qu-e-ate!**_

― **Yo…** ―ella intentó abrir los ojos pero no tuvo fuerza―, **estoy tan cansada…**

― _ **Resiste, estoy contigo… lucha…**_

 _«Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Erza»_ la voz del hombre del que no podía recordar el rostro la hizo abrir los ojos.

― **Soy fuerte…** ―repitió, el frío comenzó a ser reemplazado por la calidez que emanaba desde su mano―. **Lo soy…** ―observó cómo Gram la miraba preocupado―. **Soy fuerte y terca** ―le dijo con una sonrisa―. **Estaré bien…** ―poniéndose de pie con dificultad, Erza terminó de subirse en el montón de paja bajo una gruesa sabana que le servía de cama―. **Soy fuerte, ¿está bien ser fuerte, verdad?** ―preguntó al pato quien no respondió―. **Él me dijo que yo era fuerte… debo serlo… o tal vez ya lo soy… no sé… ¿Yo, quién soy?** ―soltó un par de lágrimas en la improvisada almohada que había hecho con el vestido raído de Seilah. No eran lágrimas por el dolor, sino por el no poder recordar algo tan importante como su verdadera esencia―. **¿Quién es él?**

No poder recordar a esa persona que le brindaba fuerza y calidez con su voz le era más doloroso que las heridas abiertas.

 _¿Qué era lo que olvidaba?_

― **Cuack…** ―Gram graznó bajito, se subió a la cama y con su pico subió la sabana para cubrirla, dejando las heridas que recibió por protegerlo sin tapar.

 _Debía dormir._

A pesar del dolor y la aflicción de tantas preguntas sin respuesta, Erza se durmió envuelta en el olor a rosas y en calidez.

― **Lo siento** ―susurró alguien junto a ella mientras una luz la envolvía y el ceño de dolor en su frente desaparecía―. **Arreglaré esto, te lo prometo…**

Cuando Erza despertó al día siguiente sus heridas habían desaparecido y una hermosa rosa roja sobresalía del cubo que había quedado lleno de agua ensangrentada al limpiar sus heridas.

― **¿Gram?** ―Erza llamó a su amigo y lo buscó por todas partes después de vestirse.

Pero no estaba.

… _Gram había desaparecido…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Gram** : En la mitología escandinava, Gram era el nombre de la espada que Sigfrido usó para matar al dragón Fafner Fue forjada por Völundr, el herrero mágico, y originalmente pertenecía a su padre Sigmund. En fin, esa es la razón de escoger ese nombre para el pato. xD Ya que Erza se emocionó por la historia de su espada debido a su magia de re-equip.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¡Chan chan chan! ¿En dónde está Gram? ¿Qué hará Erza? :x Solo puedo decir, la sumisa Erza se acabo… 7v7)r

Espero les haya gustado, gracias mil por leer. NwN/

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuentas os respondo por PM:

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **Ponyminiu**

 **MinSul6011**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuentas os respondo por acá:

 **Resu Tsumi** : xD Es que Erza se está conjugando con el personaje Cenicienta por eso parece perder su identidad, pero no te preocupes, Erza siempre será Erza. 7v7)9 Ya van a ver… Me alegra que te guste Gram, es un amor a su manera. :D Mil gracias por leer y comentar NwN/

 **Guest** : Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia aunque no te guste la fuente. xDD Y sí, Jellal debe estar muy preocupado por su amada. QwQ Pero hay que tener calma, Erza no es débil. :D Mil Gracias por leer. Saludos. NwN/

Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntar. NwN/

 **¡Gracias mil por leer!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	4. ¿Cómo?

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Y ya que estamos en un mes de magia del amor y la amistad, les traigo este nuevo cap que posiblemente sea el penúltimo. **:D** ¡Que lo disfruten!

.

* * *

.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso porque mis bebés merecen multiversos de amor y felicidad.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ϾINDERERZA**

 **.**

― **Acto IV―**

 **.**

 **¿Cómo?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cuando entró al comedor sorprendió a las tres mujeres.

 _No esperaban verla de pie tan pronto._

― **¿¡Dónde está Gram!?** ―exclamó encaminándose a ellas―. **¿¡Qué le hicieron!?**

― **¿Gr-Gram?** ―Lami la vio como si estuviese loca.

― **Gram, mi pato, ¿dónde está?**

Kyouka elevó una ceja.

― **No tengo idea de donde esté ese bicho, y te exijo que dejes de hacer escándalo en mi hogar, Cindererza** ―Kyoka elevó la voz y se encogió en su silla al ver la mirada de advertencia que su hijastra le dirigió.

― **¿Se atrevieron a hacerle algo?** ―preguntó y golpeó con fuerza la mesa, haciendo que se astillase por la fuerza bruta que aplicó.

 _Las tres mujeres se pusieron más nerviosas._

― **M-mi Ma-Madre dice la verdad** ―Seilah habló―. **No te habíamos visto ni a ti ni a esa sucia criatur-** ―la cara de Erza al llamarle así la hizo corregirse de inmediato― **t-tu pato…** **desde ayer…**

― **Si le hicieron algo… juro qué-**

El barullo y las trompetas provenientes de la puerta principal la detuvieron en su amenaza y se encaminó con rapidez a abrir esperanzada de que alguien viniese a traer a Gram de vuelta.

― **Mademoiselle** ―el hombre bajito le hizo una reverencia―, **vengo en nombre de vuestra Majestad el Rey a traerle a usted y a su familia una invitación al Baile Real a realizarse hoy mismo después de las campanadas vespertinas.**

― **¿Un baile esta noche?** ―Erza tomó la invitación extrañada.

― **Así es, honorable** **Mademoiselle** **, es un baile en honor a su Alteza el príncipe quien ha vuelto al palacio y a nuestro Reino después de mucho tiempo. Celebremos juntos a nuestro príncipe en su regreso** ―el hombre hizo una reverencia más y luego volvió a su carruaje.

― **¿El príncipe?** ―Erza miró extrañada el sobre, nunca había escuchado de que tal persona existiese, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba, solo había escuchado del Rey Makarov a quien lo consideraban como el padre del reino, algo a lo que ella convino también pues era un buen hombre―. **Pero igual no es tiempo de pensar en bailes…** ―con gesto serio volvió al comedor y le dio el sobre a su madrastra.

― **¿Qué es esto?** ―interrogó bajando la taza de pésimo té que había preparado su hija Lami, después de la advertencia de ayer de su hijastra no se atrevía ni a pensar en esperar que ella volviese a servirles.

― **Una invitación a palacio** ―respondió Erza cruzándose de brazos bajo el pecho.

― **¿A palacio?** ―Kyouka abrió con rapidez el sobre y leyó en voz alta―. _**"A todos los habitantes de nuestro hermoso Reino, se os hace participes de la alegría de la buena nueva del regreso de nuestro Príncipe**_ ―Kyoka sonrió emocionada―. _**En su honor, nuestro bien amado Rey ha dispuesto a celebrar esta misma noche un Baile Real al que todos vosotros estáis invitados"**_

― **¡UN BAILE!** ―gritaron Kyouka y Lami emocionadas.

― **¿Saben lo que esto significa, hijas mías?**

― **¡Que el príncipe por fin ha regresado para casarse!** ―Lami respondió.

― **¡Que esto por fin terminará!**

La respuesta de Seilah extrañó a Erza pero no pudo preguntar porque Kyouka continuó leyendo.

―" _ **Se invita con ahínco a todas las mujeres fuertes del Reino a asistir. Nuestra Alteza, el Príncipe, cumplirá su destino y el nuestro en esta bienaventurada noche"**_

― **¿Mujeres fuertes?** ―Erza preguntó pero las otras tres mujeres parecían muy emocionadas como para prestarle atención, así que la pelirroja decidió creerles en cuanto a lo que le dijeron de Gram y se encaminó a la puerta.

 _Ella misma lo encontraría._

― **¡Cindererza!** ―su madrastra la llamó con autoridad―. **No creas que asistirás al Baile Real…**

― **No tenía pensado hacerlo** ―respondió con simpleza y desapareció por la puerta.

No tenía cabeza para bailes reales.

… _Debía encontrar a Gram y respuestas a sus preguntas…_

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

Cuando el sol comenzó a descender, las campanadas sonaron.

 _Erza se sentó en el pozo totalmente exhausta._

Había caminado por todo el pueblo, preguntado a toda persona y buscado en cada callejuela, incluso había perdido una de sus zapatillas al buscarlo en el bosque y casi caer en un precipicio, pero nadie sabía nada de Gram y mucho menos en ese día en que todos parecían haber enloquecido de felicidad por el dichoso baile.

 _Solo había una respuesta._

Gram se había ido.

― **Tal vez ya se cansó de estar conmigo, o de que lo amenacen con cocinarlo…** ―esa respuesta parecía la más obvia, además, desde que le retiró la cadena y el peso, era lo que esperaba que él hiciera.

 _Él era libre, después de todo._

 _«Somos libres»_ la voz en su mente la llenó de fuerza otra vez.

― **Es verdad, aún tengo muchas respuestas que encontrar** ―llena de determinación miró a la rosa que había dejado en agua cerca del pozo y luego miró al cielo estrellado que parecía calmarla―. **¿En dónde puedo buscar?** ―pensó en revisar la habitación de su madrastra pero luego descartó la posibilidad, Kyouka y sus hermanastras se habían ido antes del atardecer, cerrando todas las puertas de acceso a la mansión, al final había que tenido que escalar el alto muro del patio para poder entrar a su granero que fungía de su habitación perdiendo en la escalada su otro zapato.

Además, cuando llegó a su granero se dio cuenta que sus hermanastras habían partido dejándole sus vestidos llenos de barro como regalo por no haber cedido a sus pedidos de planchar sus vestidos de gala y para asegurarse de que ella no pudiese asistir al dichoso baile habían tirado todos sus zapatos al chiquero, ahora se alegraba de haber dejado la rosa escondida cerca del pozo o se estaría lamentando de perderla.

Al parecer ellas nunca cambiarían.

 _Y ella no podía cambiar eso._

Muy dentro de ella había sentido la voluntad de ayudar a cambiarlas, te entenderlas y de ser paciente con ellas, hacerles ver que las personas no merecían ser maltratadas, y mucho menos cuando se trataba de la misma familia, pero ahora se daba cuenta que a veces eso no era posible.

 _A veces lo mejor era alejarse de quien te hace daño._

― **Hay cosas que simplemente no puedo hacer** ―esa se miró sus manos con gesto impotente y luego sacudió la cabeza―. **No, no es hora de deprimirse** ―llevó la mano que se sentía cálida a su corazón y observó el cielo nocturno―. **Debo ser fuerte, es hora de buscar las respuestas, donde quieran que estén… ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cómo las consigo?**

 _«¿Cómo puedo volver a verle?»_

Se preguntó, pensando en el hombre que besó su mano en un sueño.

 _El hombre que la llamaba._

Sonrió a las estrellas.

― **El cómo es simple, solo debes preguntar. En el baile encontrarás todas tus respuestas** ―una dulce voz infantil la hizo voltear, solo para encontrarse con una hermosa niña de largo y ensortijado cabello dorado eintrigantes ojos color jade―. **Deberías asistir, Cindererza.**

La niña le sonrió con dulzura.

― **¿Quién eres, pequeña?** **¿Estás perdida?** ―interrogó cautelosa al ver dos hermosas y pequeñas alas en la cabeza de la niña, al principio pensó que solo era un ornamento que hacia juego con su hermoso vestido que parecía brillar contra el firmamento nocturno, pero cuando las movió y se elevó para llegar a su altura, supo que no eran solo un adorno.

 _Ella estaba volando._

― **Soy tu hada madrina, Cindererza** ―le respondió alegremente―, **puedes llamarme Mavis.**

― **¿Mi hada madrina? ¿Mavis?** ―Erza parpadeó confundida―. **No entiendo…**

― **Entenderás cuando llegues al baile, Cindererza** ―la joven volvió a poner sus pies descalzos en el suelo―. **Mas debes apresurarte, o nunca podrás obtenerlas, no te queda mucho tiempo** ―el tono en que se lo dijo la alertó.

 _No había otra opción._

― **Entonces iré** ―sin pensárselo más, Erza caminó hacia el muro de piedra adornado de enredaderas que encerraba a la gran mansión, no podía salir por la puerta principal ya que todo había sido cerrado por su madrastra.

Simplemente lo escalaría.

 _Así cómo había entrado después de ir a buscar a Gram._

― **¡Espera!** ―su hada madrina se apresuró y se colocó frente a ella―. **¡No podrás entrar al palacio así!**

― **No voy al baile, solo a buscar respuestas** ―repuso Erza sujetándose de una de las ramas de la enredadera y colocando un pie descalzo en otra.

― **¡Uauuuu! ¿¡También te gusta andar descalza!?** Ciertamente así deberían andar todos, ¿verdad? **¡Los zapatos solo entorpecen y no te dejan sentir el césped, ni el agua ni la tierra!** ―emocionada el hada la miró escalar hasta que recordó que debería estar haciéndola desistir de hacer eso así que sacudió la cabeza para centrarse―. **¡No, no entiendes! ¡Las respuestas solo las tiene el príncipe, si no lo ves a él no podrás obtenerlas!** ―Erza continuó escalando― **¡Y no podrás llegar hasta él vestida así, la Guardia Real no te dejará entrar!**

― **Oh…** ―fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja antes de soltarse y caer de pie en el suelo para sorpresa del hada―. **Tienes razón…** ―se llevó una mano a la barbilla―. **Pero todos mis vestidos están llenos de barro y aunque no lo estuvieran no servirían de mucho…**

― **¡Y por eso yo estoy aquí!** ―el hada Mavis giró sobre sí misma y llevó los brazos al cielo **―. Yo te ayudaré con eso** ―comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos―, **solo necesito ratones, un caballo, un perro y una calabaza…**

Erza alzó una ceja y miró a su alrededor.

― **Pues solo te ofrezco una yegua, dos gallinas, tres pollitos, un gallo, una ternera y esa lagartija que está allá** ―señaló la lagartija en el pozo―, **y…** _ **mis**_ _ **fresas**_ **…** ―dijo esto último con algo de pesar, ella misma las había cultivado y eran su tesoro más preciado.

Pero daría todo por las respuestas que buscaba.

Daría todo por saber que la hacía sentirse tan nostálgica.

 _Todo._

Mavis pareció perder la energía al ver lo que le ofrecían.

― **Pero con eso…** ―iba a protestar con lágrimas, mas al ver la determinación en el rostro de Erza se detuvo―. **¡Oh, eso es poderoso! ¡Con eso sí puedo hacerlo!** ¡ **Esos sentimientos son fuente de gran magia!** ―alegre de nuevo movió su brazo e hizo aparecer un libro―. **Veamos, las palabras son… ¡Bibidi Babidi Boo!** ―la pequeña rubia comenzó un extraño cantico con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras giraba sobre sí misma como si fuese una niña jugando en la libertad de gran prado.

Erza observó incrédula como los animales se transformaban con el cantico de la pequeña hada.

 _Un paje, un lacayo, cinco caballos y un conductor._

Y luego, la fresa más roja y grande de sus arbustos se convirtió en un hermoso carruaje dorado.

― **¿¡C-cómo puede hacer esto…!?** ―casi muda de asombro observó todo.

― **¡Magia!** ―le respondió Mavis―. **¡La magia que siempre llena al mundo y recorre el corazón de cada persona aunque no lo sepa!**

― **¿Magia?** ―Erza repitió para sí―. **¡Magia!**

 _«¡Y si tuviese magia podría ser una bruja y volar con una escoba por los cielos!»_

La voz de una niña llegó a su mente.

 _«Te has vuelto fuerte, Erza»_

 _«¡Somos los magos más poderosos! ¡Somos Fairy Tail!»_

 _«¡Fairy Tail es nuestro hogar, nuestra magia viene del corazón en el que vive nuestra familia!»_

 _«Nunca subestimes a un mago de Fairy Tail»_

― **Fairy Tail…** ―se dijo Erza a sí misma―. **Magia, ¿¡mi magia!?**

De pronto se sintió increíblemente llena de energía.

― **¿Lista para el vestido?** ―el hada Mavis le preguntó y Erza asintió.

― **Lista** ―sonrió, pero antes de que Mavis recitara su hechizo, se encaminó al pozo, tomó la rosa que estaba en el cubo de agua y cerró los ojos, de inmediato su cuerpo brilló y un hermoso vestido decorado con rosas apareció sobre su cuerpo.

― **¡Maravilloso!** ―Mavis corrió alrededor de ella admirando el vestido―. **¡Maravilloso! ¡Puedes usar magia!**

― **Puedo…** ―Erza observó sus manos enguantadas, aún no lo entendía del todo pero sabía que así era como debía de ser, después de todo esa voz se lo había dicho muchas veces.

 _Ella era fuerte._

Sonrió.

― **¡AHHH!** ―el hada la sacó de sus reflexiones con su grito―. **¡No pensé en el cómo salir de aquí! ¡Los muros son muy altos!**

― **Oh, eso** ―Erza cerró los ojos, centró su mente y en cuanto los abrió la poderosa espada que inspiró el nombre de su amigo Gram estaba en su mano―. **Con esto será suficiente** ―con un movimiento de su brazo el muro se hizo pedazos gracias a una fuerte ráfaga de energía.

― **¡Maravilloso!** ―Mavis aplaudió emocionada―. **¡Pero es hora de irse!** ―apurándola la llevó hasta el hermoso carruaje en forma de una dorada fresa―. **¡Oh, antes de lo que olvide!** ―le habló con tanta seriedad que Erza se sintió cohibida―. **Tienes hasta la última campanada de la media noche para encontrar las respuestas y hacer algo al respecto** ―Mavis le miró con cariño―. **Si no lo logras, esto no llegará a su fin y terminarás siendo eso que no eras y que has estado siendo todos estos días…**

El corazón de Erza latió con fuerza.

― **¿A qué se refiere?**

― **Lo siento, es lo único que puedo decir** ―su hermoso rostro se tiñó de tristeza―. **Yo tampoco soy de aquí, no soy lo que de verdad soy, ni lo que en realidad fui, ni siquiera soy lo que pretendo ser…** ―Mavis le volvió a sonreír―. **¡Pero estoy segura que podrás hacer lo que tienes que hacer! Después de todo llevas el título de la reina de las hadas…**

― **¿La reina de…?** ―Mavis desapareció en cientos de brillos antes de que Erza terminara su pregunta―. **Muchas gracias…** ―susurró con una sonrisa a las luces que titilaron hasta desaparecer.

Era hora de ir al baile.

… _Era hora de ser quien se suponía debía ser…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Como ven, esto ya llegó a la parte de la revelación de todo. La verdad me gusta mucho re usar viejos cuentos y rearmarlos. xDD Espero que a ustedes también les guste, he notado que esta historia no es muy leída ni apoyada, pero bueno, que puedo hacer. Ya cancelé varias historias, y esta quiero terminarla a pesar de todo. NwN

En fin…

¿Qué descubrirá en el baile? :x

Espero les haya gustado, gracias mil por leer. NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuentas os respondo por PM:

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **Banana Sama**

 **Kohana15**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Gracias mil por leer!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	5. ¿Él?

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Estoy disfrutando tanto de escribir esta historia. *w* Por cierto, el vestido de Erza es el que usa en la portada de este fic, esa imagen de Erza pertenece a la novela ligera Gracias por leerla y en especial a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario. NwN/

¡Que disfruten este cap!

.

* * *

.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso porque mis bebés merecen multiversos de amor y felicidad.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ϾINDERERZA**

 **.**

― **Acto V―**

 **.**

 **¿Él?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cuando bajó de la carroza fue que se dio cuenta.

 _Estaba descalza._

Erza no le dio mucha importancia a eso ya que de todos modos el vestido cubría sus pies y ella no había ido a ser partícipe del baile, ella solo necesitaba hablar con el príncipe, obtener las respuestas, encontrar a Gram y luego de eso sabría qué hacer.

 _O eso esperaba._

Frente a ella el castillo se alzaba imponente, parecía hecho de cristal y miles de luces por la manera en que brillaba y contrastaba contra el manto del cielo nocturno, si bien era cierto que era majestuoso de ver, le molestaba un poco que todo ese brillo que desprendía opacara a las estrellas en el cielo.

― **Ver las estrellas lo hace feliz a** _ **él**_ **…** ―murmuró ella para sí, no sabía quién era ese _él_ pero sí sabía que ese _él_ era muy importante para ella y por tanto las estrellas en el cielo eran más importantes que el elegante palacio en el que acababa de entrar.

Un palacio aún más majestuoso por dentro.

A ambos lados del largo pasillo solitario había armaduras y eso la emocionó, ni siquiera todos los adornos de oro y cristales la hicieron emocionarse como el brillo del metal de esas armaduras que portaban lanzas, espadas y escudos en sus manos. El terciopelo de la alfombra que sentía bajo sus pies era tan suave que ni siquiera le parecía que caminaba en el suelo sino más bien sobre nubes, y las puertas enormes de madera maciza frente a ella estaban tan finamente ornamentadas que se lo pensó dos veces para empujarlas.

Pero las abrió.

 _A pesar de lo pesadas que eran._

― **Oh, miren, una más…** ―Erza observó desde la parte de arriba de la escalera que proseguía al pasillo, allí un grupo de mujeres musculosas en lujosos vestidos de baile la observaron de mala manera.

― **¿Se habrá equivocado de salón?** ―dijo una mientras ella bajaba escalón por escalón tratando de encontrar al dichoso príncipe.

― **Si pudo abrir las puertas es una mujer fuerte y debe estar aquí** ―dijo otra haciendo gala de sus músculos.

― **Con esos brazos flacos no me lo creo, tal vez le pidió a alguien que lo hiciese por ella…** ―otra comentó observándola rencorosa―, **las trampas no deberían ser permitidas, el príncipe no aceptará esto…**

― **¿El príncipe?** ―Erza dejó de mirar alrededor suyo y se acercó a la mujer―. **¿Es este el baile del príncipe? ¿Está él aquí?**

― **¡Ja!** ―la mujer se volvió y no le respondió.

― **¿Es verdad que hiciste trampa?** ―dijo otra con un bíceps más grande que la cabeza de Cindererza.

― **¿Trampa?**

― **Sí, las puertas ¿quién las abrió por ti?**

― **Lo hice yo misma** ―respondió extrañada―. **¿Es este el baile del príncipe?**

― **Lo es** ―la mujer contestó mirándola de arriba abajo―, **pero tú no abriste esas puertas, no con ese cuerpo escurrido.**

― **Yo las abrí** ―dijo de nuevo―, **¿por qué alguien tendría que abrirlas por mí?**

― **Porque esas puertas son una prueba, solo pueden ser abiertas por mujeres fuertes, como el príncipe pidió.**

Erza soltó un bufido, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

― **¿Y dónde está el príncipe?** ―preguntó de nuevo lo que de verdad le importaba.

― **Su Alteza Real** ―la musculosa mujer se sonrojó―, **está en el Gran Salón Real, nosotras, quienes pasamos la prueba de las puertas somos las únicas candidatas elegibles para ser su esposa, seremos presentadas en un momento.**

― **Ya veo ¿y acaso no hay manera alguna de que pueda hablar antes con él?** ―Erza miró hacia las puertas doradas al otro lado del salón, a ella no le interesaba ser la elegida, solo quería las respuestas que le dijeron él le daría.

― **¡Lo ven!** ―la mujer que la había ignorado gritó ganándose la atención de todas las demás―. **¡Ella quiere hacer trampa! ¡Tramposa! ¡TRAMPOSA! ¡Quiere al príncipe para ella! ¡Nuestro príncipe! ¡Nuestra historia!** ―Erza iba a negar pero unos brazos fuertes la atraparon por la espalda.

― **¡Aquí no toleramos a las tramposas! ¡No permitiremos que seas tú quien decida el destino que viene del príncipe!**

― **Escuchen** ― Erza trató de zafarse pero dos mujeres más la sujetaron―, **yo no quiero ser la elegida del príncipe, solo necesito preguntarle algo.**

― **¡Miren qué vergüenza! ¡Ni zapatos tiene!** ―se rió una mujer de vestido melocotón y más alta que todas las demás presentes.

― **¡No merece estar aquí!** **¡Seguro es una pueblerina! Seguro robó ese hermoso vestido!** ―gritó otra―. **¡Lancémosla fuera del palacio!** ―las mujeres la levantaron de pies y manos y comenzaron a subir las escaleras entre insultos y burlas, Erza miró de reojo el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta que no debía perder más tiempo, le quedaban apenas un par de horas y los manecillas de segundos y minutos parecían moverse más rápido de lo que deberían.

El tiempo estaba corriendo diferente en ese palacio.

 _No tenía mucho tiempo._

Respiró hondo y entonces habló.

― **¡Suéltenme!** ―ordenó, con voz tan firme y seria que las mujeres se detuvieron a media escalera―. **No puedo perder tiempo y no quiero lastimarlas. Suéltenme ahora.**

Las damas se miraron un tanto preocupadas pero luego rompieron a reír.

― **¿Qué puede hacer una flacucha como tú contra las mujeres más fuertes del reino?** ―rieron de nuevo.

― **Ni siquiera podrías liberarte de nosotras.**

― **¡Puras habladurías!** ―gritó otra.

― **Solo por traer un vestido elegante robado se cree la gran cosa** ―una mujer de cabello castaño sujetó una de las rosas que decoraban el vestido y la jaló, la tela sonó y pronto la rosa cayó del vestido de Cindererza.

Todo quedó en silencio por un momento.

 _Y luego el sonido de alguien cayendo al suelo se escuchó._

Las mujeres soltaron a Erza llenas de temor al ver como esta había zafado una de sus piernas y de una sola patada había mandado a volar a la mujer que dañó el vestido.

― **Les dije que no quería lastimarlas** ―la mujer de cabello escarlata observó la rosa en el suelo, la rejuntó y la apuñó en su mano―, **pero tenían que dañar el vestido** ―respiró hondo, apretó los puños y las observó una a una―. **No sé qué tienen las mujeres de este lugar contra mi ropa, pero estoy cansada de que me la dañen.**

― **¡Sáquenla de aquí!** ―gritaron un par de mujeres y fue como alborotar un panal porque de inmediato todas se fueron en contra de ella, Erza no dudó en evadir golpes y devolverlos, una a una comenzaron a caer inconscientes de la escalera, la joven sin calzado solo necesitaba de uno de sus golpes para hacerlas caer y aunque dos o tres se le venían encima al mismo tiempo , ella no tuvo ningún problema de bajar hasta el salón y derrotar a las que la esperaban allí esperándola con armas improvisadas, floreros, lámparas, zapatos y hasta el hacha que estaba adornando una pared le lanzaron, pero una vez Erza tuvo en sus manos la espada que antes decoraba las manos de una armadura, todas esas armas en contra de ella resultaron ridículas.

 _Nadie podía contra ella y su espada._

Como si danzase en ese salón de espera, Erza giró sobre sí mientras atacaba, su vestido se movía majestuoso a su alrededor, la espada brillaba con cada estocada, su cabello se soltó por la actividad y brilló casi de manera sobrenatural debido a los cristales que iluminaban el lugar, ella era un destello de rojo, plata y escarlata que hacía caer a cualquiera frente a ella sin la necesidad de hacer brotar la sangre.

 _Una guerrera implacable._

La imagen de cien monstruos derrotados a sus pies vino a ella por un momento.

 _Otra memoria que recuperaba._

― **¡Por favor, no!** ―rogó la última de las mujeres cubriéndose el rostro para no recibir el puño de la guerrera―. **¡Solo cruza las puertas doradas y verás al príncipe! ¡No me golpees!**

Erza se detuvo en el último momento, cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente para serenarse.

― **Agradezco la información** ―dijo y agachándose tomó uno de los broches de cabello de la mujer aterrorizada―. **Tomaré prestado esto ―** con rapidez Erza se colocó la rosa que habían quitado de su vestido a un lado de su cabello y la aseguró cerca de su oreja con la ayuda del broche, ya no tenía tiempo para peinarse y parecer decente frente al dichoso príncipe, por suerte el vestido no parecía haberse dañado en la pelea ni se veía extraño con la falta de una de las tantas rosas que lo adornaban.

Antes de salir del salón, Cindererza depositó con gran reverencia la reluciente espada en las manos de la armadura sin vida, peinó una vez más su cabello y lo dejó caer libre a su espalda, sin más abrió las puertas y dejó el lugar lleno de mujeres inconscientes atrás solo para entrar a un salón tan repleto de riquezas que perdió el aliento por un momento en la parte más alta de la escalera que descendía hacia donde los demás invitados ya bailaban ataviados en trajes y vestidos tan elegantes y coloridos que parecían haber salido de un arco iris mágico.

 _Era casi irreal._

Los techos eran tan altos que parecían perderse en la inmensidad, los candelabros con cientos de incrustaciones de piedras preciosas bajaban hacia el lugar atados a cadenas de oro y plata maciza, la alfombra estaba hecha con hilos de oro, y el piso brillaba como un diamante recién pulido haciéndole pensar que tal vez eso era, cuando su mano tocó casi con miedo la baranda de oro y piedras preciosas el salón quedó en silencio, las personas que bailaban se detuvieron y Erza salió de su estupor.

― **¿Quién es ella?**

― **No lo sé…**

― **¿Es la mujer más fuerte?**

― **No lo parece.**

― **Pero salió del salón de las candidatas…**

― **Su vestido es hermoso. ¿Qué son esas flores?**

― **¿Y sí ella es…?**

Más y más palabras se conjugaron en un rumor de voces que la hizo demasiado consiente de que ahora era el centro de atención, no quería serlo y por eso se apuró a bajar por la escalera, sin embargo procuró dar pasos cortos para no mostrar su falta de zapatos y terminar ganándose una expulsión y un pleito con los guardias del palacio a quienes no dudaría en dejar inconscientes en el suelo si intentaban impedirle hablar con el príncipe.

 _Ella había venido con un objetivo claro._

Miró hacia el suelo apenas dejó el último escalón y las plantas de sus pies contactaron con el frío y exquisitamente brillante suelo.

Quiso usar magia para hacer aparecer zapatos en sus pies, pero no pudo por más que intentó.

― **Sabía que vendrías…** ―el corazón de Erza esquivó un par de latidos al escuchar esa voz, cuando alzó la vista un hombre de impoluto y elegante traje blanco con terminaciones en oro y una majestuosa capa azul ribeteada de dorado se inclinaba ante ella en exquisita galantería, su cabello del color de los zafiros parecía brillar con las luces del candelabro y mientras todos los demás en el salón comenzaron otra ronda de rumores, Erza solo sintió una creciente de necesidad de que él se irguiese y le mostrase su rostro―. **La mujer más fuerte del Reino me honra con su presencia** ―el hombre finalmente se irguió y Erza sintió su corazón latir desbocado al ver ese rostro que le era tan desconocido como familiar, ojos miel, casi dorados, con vetas verdes y un tatuaje rojo en un lado de su apuesto y varonil semblante.

 _¿Era él?_

― **Usted…** ―Erza intentó controlarse, buscar la razón de que _él_ despertase sentimientos extraños en ella pero no podía encontrar nada.

― **Mi elegida…** ―dijo él, ofreciéndole su brazo―, **la que siempre he esperado.**

― **Yo…** ―Erza miró a todos lados, cientos de ojos sobre ella, incluso su madrastra y hermanastras la miraban expectantes de su respuesta ante el ofrecimiento del hombre frente a ella y por un momento temió que ellas se lanzasen a insultarla o a rasgar su vestido, pero al final eso no pasó.

 _Nadie se atrevió a interrumpir ese momento._

― **Me concedería el honor de este baile, Lady Erza** ―con una sonrisa que la hizo perder todo sentido de urgencia con el que había llegado, Erza colocó su mano enguantada en él fuerte brazo de él sin dudarlo al escucharle llamarla por su nombre y no por el sobrenombre que los demás usaban con ella. A paso seguro el hombre la encaminó al centro del magnífico salón y cuando se inclinó hacia ella la música de cientos de violines y arpas comenzó a sonar de una manera tan deliciosa que Erza sintió que había llegado a un lugar utópico.

― **Todo esto es para ti, Erza** ―el hombre le habló con familiaridad, tomó su mano y colocó la otra mano de él en su estrecha cintura haciéndola sonrojarse―. **¿Te gusta?**

Su voz la recordaba.

 _Era la voz de sus sueños._

 _Era la voz que le daba ánimos._

Era la voz de _él_.

― **Todo esto es tuyo, Erza, así como también lo es mi corazón, si lo aceptas esta noche…**

Una propuesta.

… _Y su corazón se desbordó en sentimientos…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¡Y llegamos al baile! *suspira* Esperemos que Erza no lo pise mucho. xDD

¿Quién diría que tendría que batallar antes de bailar? xDD

Esa parte está basada en una de las ilustraciones de la novela en que Erza está con el vestido que este fic tiene de portada en un salón lleno de mujeres musculosas en vestidos también. En realidad no sé qué hace ahí en la novela, esa parte es pura invención mía. xD

Espero les haya gustado, gracias mil por leer. NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuentas os respondo por PM:

 **Ryuketsu No Hana**

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **Banana Sama**

 **Kohana15**

 **Lady Werempire**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuentas os respondo por acá:

 **Melany** : Gram es un buen pato. QwQ Esperemos que lo encuentre pronto. ¡Sí, el vestido es de la portada del fic! Esa imagen de Erza viene de la novela ligera. :D Me hace feliz que les guste mucho y esperemos que ahora sí en ese baile nos den respuestas. ¿Se las dará el misterioso príncipe? D: Ahhh, ni tan misterioso es ese príncipe. 7v7)r

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Gracias mil por leer!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	6. ¿Por Qué?

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Empezando abril con una actu de este fic, el siguiente cap será el último. Me encariño con mis fics y es difícil dejarlos ir… **QwQ**

¡Que disfruten este cap!

.

* * *

.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso porque mis bebés merecen multiversos de amor y felicidad.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ϾINDERERZA**

 **.**

― **Acto VI―**

 **.**

 **¿Por Qué?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Erza bajó la mirada al sentirse llena de una repentina y extraña sensación.

Respiró hondo.

 _Y entonces calmó su corazón._

― **No sé de qué habla… Yo solo vine a hablar con…**

― **¿Con el príncipe?** ―dijo él comenzando a moverse con suavidad siguiendo el compás envolvente de la música.

― **Así… es…** ―Erza colocó rápidamente su mano en el hombro de él y trató de seguir el paso, sin embargo el estar descalza se volvió aún más vergonzoso ahora que bailaba con el apuesto príncipe, y tratando de evitar que él notara tal cosa, majó un par de veces al hombre.

― **Pues estás hablando con él en este momento y debes relajarte** ―le dijo él con una sonrisa divertida cuando ella lo volvió a pisar―. **Parece que de nuevo no tienes las zapatillas adecuadas** ―Erza le miró extrañada al escucharle decir eso―. **Déjame encargarme de esto** ―el príncipe giró con ella en un movimiento elegante y cuando los bordes de su vestido se elevaron al girar, Erza pudo ver como ahora sus pies estaban resguardados con unas zapatillas de cristal del color de los rubíes que decoraban los dorados broches que sostenían la elegante capa del hombre con quien bailaba.

― **Magia…** ―susurró ella elevando su mirada hacía él.

― **Magia** ―confirmó él con otra sonrisa que le robó el aliento―. **Soy yo él único que la controla de nuevo, y es gracias a ti…**

― **¿A mí?**

― **A ti…**

― **No entiendo, yo…** ―Erza quiso zafarse, pero se sentía tan bien estar envuelta en los brazos de él que desistió―. **¿Quién eres tú?**

― **Tú sabes quién soy yo.**

― **No, no lo sé… yo, no sé…**

― **Soy la persona que vive en el centro de tu corazón** ―le contestó él cerca de su oído―. **Tú sabes quién soy…**

― **No, yo… ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?** ―dejó lo primero de lado y preguntó una de las cosas que había ido a averiguar.

― **¿Acaso importa eso?** ―le dijo, estrechando su cintura, elevándola un poco haciéndola girar, nublando su mente con la adrenalina del movimiento y su cercanía―. **Estamos juntos. Tú y yo… Quédate conmigo** ―le susurró él de nuevo y Erza estuvo a punto de aceptar pero se contuvo.

― **Yo…**

― **¿No te das cuenta que soy a quién más amas?** ―continuó él, su voz una súplica que llegaba hasta su corazón con su tono―. **Y yo te amo a ti… Mírame… ¿Sabes quién soy?**

― **Tú…** ―Erza lo observó detenidamente, sus rasgos cada vez se volvían más familiares, su voz más conocida, su calidez más necesitada.

Sí, lo recordaba.

 _Era él._

El hombre que la llamaba y sostenía su mano en sus sueños.

― **Je… Jellal…** ―una lágrima escapó al mencionar ese nombre―. **¡Jellal!** ―el hombre frente a ella ladeó una sonrisa que la hizo detenerse, el aroma de las rosas la embargó y la calidez en su mano, una diferente a la de la mano del hombre que la sostenía al bailar, la inundó.

― **Soy yo…** ―dijo el príncipe―, **soy Jellal y estoy aquí para ti. ¿Reinarás a mi lado, Erza?** ―sin detenerse, el hombre la acercó más a él―. **Esperé tanto por alguien como tú, Erza** ―el príncipe se inclinó hacia ella―, **y debo decir que te ves hermosa con ese vestido, más hermosa aún de lo usual** ―apenado afirmó―. **Como una princesa, no, como la reina con la que quiero compartir todo mi mundo. No solo la fuerza es una de tus características, la belleza también lo es. Este Baile Real es para ti, porque lo mereces, y mereces estar aquí. Nunca vuelvas a dudar eso.**

Ella le miró detenidamente otra vez.

Esas palabras, palabras similares ella las había dicho a alguien.

Esos ojos cambiantes, casi mágicos, esa sonrisa, ese tatuaje.

 _Era Jellal, y a la vez…_

― _ **Scarlet…**_ ―escuchó a lo lejos y esa, la voz de sus sueños le dio la respuesta.

― **¿Cuál es mi apellido?** ―preguntó tan repentinamente que él príncipe casi se detiene en el baile.

― **¿Acaso eso importa?** ―respondió él con una dulce sonrisa―. **Pronto llevarás el mío, lo único que importa es que estamos juntos.**

― **¿Cuál es mi apellido?** ―repitió ella quitando la mano de su hombro.

― **Yo…** ―el hombre le miró cada vez más confuso―, **yo…**

― **¿De qué color es mi cabello?** ―preguntó de nuevo, soltando la mano del príncipe y dando medio paso hacia atrás.

― **Erza…** ―él intentó sujetar de nuevo su mano pero ella no lo permitió―, **tu cabello es rojo, rojo como las fresas que sembraste junto al pozo** ―respondió por fin―. **¿De qué color si no?**

Erza negó con una sonrisa triste.

― **Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, mi apellido como el color de mi cabello y tú no eres Jellal…** ―enfrentó su mirada confundida―. **Tú no eres él. No eres la persona que más amo, la persona que me dio mi apellido y que jamás lo olvidaría** ―declaró firmemente, la calidez de su mano aumentando―. **¿Quién eres tú realmente? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cómo puedo salir de este lugar lleno de una historia que no es la mía?**

Y entonces la música se detuvo y todo alrededor de ellos dos se desdibujó.

 _El sueño pareció acabarse._

― **¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué quieres irte?** ―susurró él observándola―. **¿Por qué no solo te quedas aquí conmigo? ¡Estarías con** _ **él**_ **siempre! ¡Yo podría ser** _ **él**_ **! ¡La persona que más amas!** ―el príncipe la soltó por completo y señaló a su alrededor lleno de desilusión, las personas que estaban a su alrededor en el salón comenzaron a desvanecerse―. **¡Puedo darte cualquier mundo que desees! ¡No tendrías que luchar ni sufrir más! ¡Nadie jamás te lastimaría! ¡He visto en tus recuerdos como te lastimaban siendo una niña! ¡Yo nunca permitiría eso! ¡Nunca! ¿¡Por qué no solo me eliges a mí!? ¿¡Acaso no fui ya tan importante para ti como para protegerme a cambio de tu bienestar!?**

Erza se le quedó observando y por fin entendió.

 _Claro, esas palabras que le había dicho antes._

― **Eres… tú** ―no necesitó respuesta al ver la mirada que le dio él, estuvo con ella cuando ella habló de zapatillas equivocadas cuando sus pies estaban descalzos al usar el vestido de una de sus hermanastras, cuando habló de vestidos hermosos que eran para princesas y no para mujeres temidas por su fuerza, cuando habló de bailes elegantes a los que personas como ella no pertenecían ni serían jamás invitadas, era él―. **Gram… o al menos ese fue el nombre que yo te di… ¿Creaste todo esto para mí?** ―le miró sin rencor alguno, con cariño, incluso.

 _Pero no el cariño que él buscaba._

― **Yo soy Jellal… ¡Soy** _ **él**_ **! ¡La persona que más amas!** ―Erza podría haber esquivado su mano pero permitió que la sujetara―. **¡Quédate aquí conmigo! No quiero estar más solo aquí… estoy cansado de estar solo…**

― **Gram…** ―Erza subió su mano a su rostro y lo acarició con gentileza, como cuando era un pato y ella limpiaba su carita de algún desastre que él mismo había provocado en la cocina―. **¿En dónde estoy? ¿Por qué has estado solo?**

― **¡NO! ¿¡Acaso importa!?**

― **A mí me importa…**

― **¡Solo te importa** _ **él**_ **!** ―la miró herido―. **Soñabas con** _ **él**_ **en las noches… casi vuelves por** _ **él**_ **… ¡Protegiste su recuerdo en tu corazón! ¡Solo pude verle el día en que te lastimaron por mi causa! ¡** _ **Él**_ **casi cruza a este mundo para protegerte!**

― **Gram…**

― **Solo quiero que te quedes conmigo…** ―continuó en un murmullo―. **Quiero hacerte feliz, no quiero que sufras más…** ―el príncipe se quitó uno de sus blancos guantes y le acarició el rostro como si fuese lo más delicado que sus manos hubiesen tocado jamás―. **Has sufrido tanto, has peleado tanto, he visto gran parte de tus memorias… Erza, no quiero que sufras más, tu corazón bondadoso no lo merece…**

― **¿Viste mis memorias?**

― **He visto la memoria de todos los que han entrado en este libro…** ―varias esferas se materializaron alrededor de ellos, Erza observó a varias personas ahí dentro, personas que poco a poco se le hicieron familiares―, **pero las tuyas nunca se completaron, hay tantas cosas que guardaste bajo** _ **llave**_ **…**

― **Ellos** ―la joven observó detenidamente a las personas dentro de los orbes―. **Gray… Natsu, Gajeel, Happy… ellos son, mis amigos…** ―el príncipe asintió y Erza recordó algo, un libro que una chica rubia les mostró―. **Fairy Tail… Nosotros… Nosotros veníamos de una misión, estábamos descansando en una posada cerca de Magnolia… Lucy compró ese libro, y Natsu y Gray lo abrieron en una de sus peleas y entonces… nos absorbió…** ―Erza miró de nuevo las esferas, todos llevaban ropas extrañas, parecían ser parte de una historia― **Todos son parte de un…**

― **Cuento…** ―dijo él como si leyese sus pensamientos―, **están atrapados aquí, viviendo en un cuento junto a su persona más especial, las esferas que mantenían una imagen estática comenzaron a moverse y entonces Erza los vio hablando y riendo junto a alguien más.**

Lucy con Natsu y Happy, Gray con Juvia y Gajeel con Levy.

― **Pero, ellas no estaban con nosotros…** ―observó a Levy y Juvia.

― **Pero están en el corazón de ellos dos…** ―el príncipe le contestó en un hilo de voz―, **así los retengo y… obtengo su magia. Todo mago que entra aquí nos entrega su magia, así este libro, este hechizo, vive, se vuelven un personaje inmortal de una historia entregando su propia historia y magia. Todos en este libro están creados de la magia que el libro ha absorbido de decenas, tal vez cientos de magos…**

Erza se alejó de su mano.

― **¡Déjalos ir!**

― **No puedo…**

― **¿Por qué?**

― **Si los dejo ir perderé mi magia y dejaré de existir. Desde hace mucho tiempo me encerraron aquí, solo. ¡En mi propio hechizo! Me hicieron perder mi historia, viví como un pato sin ser consiente de mí mismo hasta el día en que encontrase a alguien más importante para mí que yo mismo, ese día, si esa persona elegía reinar conmigo sería capaz de crear mi última historia, ¡a mi antojo! Sería como vivir de nuevo, si los dejo ir ya no podré darte el mundo de paz que tanto deseas junto a esta persona que tanto amas…**

Erza cerró su puño con fuerza.

― **No deseo un mundo donde mis amigos tengan que sacrificarse para que yo sea feliz, no deseo un mundo sin ellos y no deseo un mundo donde un falso Jellal esté conmigo y el verdadero esté sufriendo por mí…** ―respondió sin duda alguna.

― **¿¡Y entonces prefieres ese mundo de allá afuera que te ha lastimado tantas veces!?**

― **Ese mundo me ha lastimado pero también me ha reconfortado. Este no es real.**

― **¡Yo soy real!** ―su grito hizo retumbar el palacio pero Erza no se inmutó ― **¿Acaso no me diste nombre? ¿No me protegiste? ¿Fue todo ese cariño una mentira?**

― **No lo fue** ―se acercó a él y tomó su mano―. **Te protegí porque me importabas, y ahora sé que yo también te importaba a ti. ¿Fuiste tú quien sanó mis heridas esa noche, verdad?** ―él asintió―. **¿Y fuiste tú quien dejó esa rosa?**

― **No soporté ver toda esa sangre en el agua, y además lo hice para que dejaras de arriesgarte buscando alguna** ―casi sonrió―. **Eres tan terca, Erza. Casi te matas varias veces por encontrar una flor. ¡Maldición! ¡Te lastimaron por proteger a un odioso pato! ¡Eres tan increíblemente necia e imprudente!**

― **Ya me han dicho eso muchas veces** ―sonrió ella―. **Y tú eras mi amigo, por eso no permití que te dañaran.**

― **¿Y la rosa? ¿También era tu amiga? ¿Por eso buscabas encontrarla tan desesperadamente como para arriesgar tu vida?** ―Erza alzó los hombros.

― **Solo sé que necesitaba encontrarla… sentía su aroma a mi alrededor…**

― **No era de aquí…** ―dijo él en un murmullo―, **era de ese otro lugar, fuera del libro, es culpa de** _ **él**_ **…**

― **¿De él?**

― **De ese tal** _ **Jellal**_ **…** ―dijo de mala gana―. **Una noche estuviste a punto de escapar del libro por su causa, pude sentir su magia en ti, tiene una magia muy poderosa, si no te hubiese despertado…** ―la miró culpable, Erza entendió que esa vez que pensó que Gram se había preocupado por ella en realidad solo la había aprisionado de nuevo.

Quiso enojarse, pero no pudo.

 _Ella entendía como se sentía estar en soledad._

― **Así que lo que he estado sintiendo es su magia…** ―Erza observó la mano de la que se desprendía la calidez.

― **Sí…**

― **¿Por qué te apareciste en mi cuento, Gram?** ―Erza no le reclamó nada de lo otro, nada sobre como evitó que fuese liberada y eso lo hizo sentirse más culpable.

Y por eso contestó con sinceridad.

― **No lo sé. Antes de ser consiente de mí mismo solo vagaba entre cuento y cuento. Cuando recordé** _ **qué**_ **era yo,** _ **qué**_ **era este lugar y todo sobre el hechizo que nos aprisiona, me quedé contigo porque no te entendía, porque no podía leer todos tus recuerdos. Cada historia toma personas de las memorias de los magos para los demás personajes del cuento en que terminan. Fue fácil ver a los que te dañaron a ti o a tus seres queridos, Kyouka, Seilah y Lamy te lastimaron de alguna manera y en este cuento se volvieron de nuevo tus enemigos, fue un poco más difícil ver a tus compañeros y personas más queridas, pero ocultabas más cosas aún, lo sentía y fui a averiguarlo la última noche… Usé mi magia para ver el mundo de afuera y a la persona que te brindaba de su magia.**

― **¿Y allí viste a… Jellal?**

― **Sí, lo vi esa noche en que te lastimaron…** ―repitió―. **Lo protegías a él, a él más que a ninguno** ―Erza asintió―. **¿Por qué?**

Ella soltó un suspiro y sonrió con mejillas color carmín.

― **Porque lo amo, más que a nadie… y tal vez sabía dentro de mí que debía aferrarme a los sentimientos que no entendía cuando me sentía** _ **Cindererza**_ ―observó su mano con una sonrisa―. **Jellal mantuvo una parte de mi protegida.**

― **Y por eso te irás ahora, ¿por qué lo amas?**

― **Me iré por eso, y porque amo también a mis amigos y este lugar no es el lugar de ellos. Mis amigos también merecen estar con las personas que más aman y con la persona más importante para ellos** ―Erza abrió la palma de su mano, se concentró en la calidez de la magia de Jellal que ahora reconocía por completo y señaló sin duda alguna al hombre frente a ella con la espada que hizo aparecer en un destello de luz―, **y haré lo necesario para protegerlos, incluso de ti, Gram.**

Gram entendió su derrota.

 _Nunca había tenido oportunidad contra esa terca y hermosa guerrera._

Se arrodilló frente a ella.

― **Quería tanto que te quedaras…** ―subió su mirada a ella, su adorablemente desordenado cabello pasó de ser del color del zafiro a largo e impoluto blanco, sus ojos avellana a grises, y el tatuaje de su mejilla desapareció en piel tan blanca como la nieve en un rostro casi igual de atractivo que él que había usurpado hacía un momento.

 _Su verdadera forma._

― **Tú lo sabes mejor que yo** ―dijo Erza sin bajar la espada―. **Todas estas historias son falsas, tu tiempo es falso y es hora de que descanses de este castigo que te impusieron.**

Él asintió con tristeza.

 _Ella tenía razón, era hora de que todo acabara._

― **Perdóname, Erza** ―dijo con sinceridad―, **aquí también sufriste, y en gran parte fue por mi causa.**

― **No tienes que pedir perdón** ―Erza sonrió y bajó su espada―. **Tú también sufrías y de cierta manera, yo también fui feliz aquí.**

― **¿Así de fácil me perdonas?**

― **¿Y por qué no lo haría? Somos amigos después de todo…** ―ella extendió su mano a él y él la aceptó poniéndose de pie.

― **Ojalá te hubiese conocido antes, Erza** _ **Scarlet**_ **.**

― **Las personas se conocen en el momento indicado…** ―entrecerró la mirada―. **Dime, ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?**

― **No lo sé** ―respondió sin darle importancia―. **He pasado tantos años encerrado, siglos tal vez… ya no lo recuerdo** ―para sorpresa de Erza él sonrió apenado―, **pero una persona muy importante para mí me dio el nombre de Gram, y ese es el nombre que quiero usar hasta que todo se acabe y pueda descansar. Aunque no sé si** _ **ella**_ **estará de acuerdo, no he sido el buen amigo que ella creía cuando me lo regaló.**

Erza se acercó a él y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla coloreada de vergüenza.

― **Yo creo que Gram te queda perfecto** ―fue la respuesta de ella que lo hizo inmensamente feliz.

 _Y fue cuando las campanadas anunciando la pronta medianoche sonaron._

― **Gracias…** ―susurró él e hizo aparecer un báculo―. **Es hora de que te vayas, Erza. Ya que recobré mi forma y mi magia el hechizo ha llegado a su fase final y ahora que la persona que me hizo recordar la importancia de los demás no se quedará conmigo** ―le miró con nostalgia―, **la historia acabará del todo, si no se van ahora no podrán salir nunca del libro ya que su magia será absorbida por completo cuando el reloj dé la medianoche…**

― **¿Y mis amigos?** ―preguntó tratando de tragar la tristeza de saber que su amigo desaparecería.

― **Romperé estos orbes y volverán, no te preocupes por ellos, ellos también han estado siendo protegidos en el mundo exterior por alguien que aprecian** ―rompió uno, Natsu despareció primero―. **Tú, eres la más problemática ¡Muy problemática!** ―le dijo con un gesto fastidiado que a Erza le recordó cuando era un pato fácil de enojar y la hizo sonreír―. **A diferencia de los demás estás aquí y no en un orbe, tendrás que escapar antes de la última campanada. Todo lo que permanezca aquí después de eso, desaparecerá…**

― **Gram...** ―Erza le miró angustiada.

― **Está bien** ―le sonrió―, **ya viví todo lo que tenía que vivir e incluso más que eso. Tal vez si termino esto pueda renacer, encontrarte en otra vida y llegar a amarte, incluso…** ―las mejillas de Erza se sonrojaron―. **Aunque tengo la sensación que aunque eso pase tu corazón seguirá siendo de ese tal** _ **Jellal**_ ―puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Erza sonrojarse aún más―. **Que fastidio son las almas destinadas…**

― **¿Las almas destinadas?** ―preguntó curiosa, los orbes de Gray y Gajeel rompiéndose.

― **Lo que son ustedes, lo que son tus amigos con las personas que estuvieron con ellos en los cuentos, lo supe cuando los vi, por eso este libro no pudo terminar de absorber a ninguno, todos fueron protegidos por alguien en el mundo de afuera…** ―le miró con resignación, todos los orbes ya rotos―. **Ahora vete, Erza Scarlet…** ―la rosa que ella tenía en su cabello brilló plateada justo cuando la campanada quinta sonó―. **Sigue a esta rosa, sube al carruaje y vete, el palacio comenzará a destruirse y todo lo demás también, usaré lo último de mi magia para llevarte a salvo a ese mundo donde** _ **él**_ **te está esperando…**

― **Gram…**

― **Vete. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es. Sé que en tu bondad buscas una forma de salvarme, ¡eres una majadera que cree que todos merecen tu protección! Pero esta es la forma de salvarme y tú lo sabes bien** ―le sonrió, ojos grises brillando en cariño―. **Vete, ve con los que amas y obtén tu verdadera historia con final feliz. Hazlo por mí también…**

Ella asintió con tristeza.

― **Gracias por todo,** _ **Gram**_ **…** ―susurró antes de comenzar a correr siguiendo la rosa que flotaba frente a ella, el palacio comenzó a derrumbarse y Erza usó la espada en su mano para destruir parte de los cimientos que caían sobre ella, al mirar atrás observó a Gram concentrar su magia, no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos y deseó con todo su corazón que en la otra vida que él llegase a tener, fuese feliz.

 _Muy feliz._

Y entonces, solo corrió.

Perdió un zapato de cristal del color del rubí casi llegando al carruaje, pensó en recuperarlo pero ya la onceava campanada estaba sonando, lo dejó atrás, saltó al carruaje, miró por la ventanilla como todo terminaba de caer y entonces todo se volvió negro.

No pudo ver, ni oír nada más.

… _Solo la calidez en su mano y el olor a rosas permaneció con ella…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Y… esa fue la historia. QwQ Me queda explicar lo que sucedía en el mundo real mientras tanto, léase, Jerza y fluff puro en el próximo cap. 7v7)r Y eso sería todo.

Espero les haya gustado, gracias mil por leer. NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuentas os respondo por PM:

 **AZULMITLA**

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Katt Geez**

 **Not My Phone**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuentas os respondo por PM:

 **Guest 1** : No, esto no es una traducción. Esto es una historia inventada por mí. De hecho no he leído la novela ligera. xD Tampoco tengo link de la novela, de hecho ahorita solo se encuentra en japonés y en formato físico. NwN Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2** : Me asusté cuando solo leí lo del odio D: xDD No te preocupes, eso suele pasar. Me alegra mucho que a pesar de que no te guste la Cenicienta le hayas dado oportunidad a este fic, espero te guste hasta el final. Mil gracias por leer y tu comentario. Saludos. NwN

 **Guest 3** : Me hace muy feliz que lo ames. :DDD Espero de corazón que te siga gustando. Mil gracias por leer y tu comentario. Besos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Gracias mil por leer!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	7. ¿Final?

**.**

 **.**

 **¡ÚLTIMO CAPITULO!**

Quiero agradecer especialmente a **Artemisa Neko Chan** quien fue el único review del cap pasado, la verdad pensé que lo había hecho todo mal y la historia no valía tanto la pena como pensaba, pero ahora entiendo que no fue así, de verdad muchas gracias. Gracias por no permitir que el cap y todo el esfuerzo que puse en él muriesen ignorados.

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso porque mis bebés merecen multiversos de amor y felicidad.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ϾINDERERZA**

 **.**

― **Acto VII―**

 **.**

 **¿Final?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La oscuridad fue cediendo poco a poco.

Erza primero fue invadida por una sensación de mareo intensa y después por un sentimiento de caída que la hizo sostenerse con fuerza de la rosa que aprisionaba entre las manos y brillaba plateada en medio de la calidez que seguía sintiendo.

 _La que nunca se desvaneció._

Cuando la sensación en caída libre se volvió casi insoportable su cuerpo pareció reaccionar al miedo de un eventual golpe al llegar a un profundo fondo en ese abismo que se hundía y trató de estirar su mano y sujetarse de algo, el miedo la invadió más y más y apenas controlándose pudo liberar un solo sonido de su garganta:

― **Jellal…** ―fue menos que un susurro pero sintió como si su garganta se hubiese raspado, sin embargo la calidez a su alrededor aumentó hasta envolverla por completo y la sensación de caída libre se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por la sensación de haber llegado a un lugar seguro.

 _El lugar a donde pertenecía._

― **¡Erza, Erza!** ―la voz que llegó a su oído la hizo aferrarse a lo primero que sus manos pudieron tratando de controlar su respiración agitada―. **¡Regresaste!** ―la alegría de la voz fue casi palpable―. **Sabía que regresarías…** ―la caricia en su cabello, esa forma pausada en que dedos se colaban entre sus hebras se le hizo tan familiar que logró calmar su respiración―. **Estoy contigo…**

― **Jellal…** ―susurró de nuevo y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, una pequeña luz la hizo cerrarlos de nuevo con fuerza para luego intentarlo otra vez, le costó un par de intentos más el poder hacer frente a la luminosidad del lugar al que había llegado, poco a poco todo cobró forma y aunque apenas podía ver algo en ese pequeño espacio de visión que le permitía el abrazo en que el hombre que la sostenía la mantenía, se dio cuenta en donde estaba.

 _Su casa._

Con Jellal.

 _En su hogar._

― **Jellal…** ―repitió y se abrazó con más fuerza a él y él respondió de la misma manera, no dijo nada más y se dedicó a embargarse de la sensación de sus brazos rodeándola y el aroma propio de él mezclado con el de la casa.

 _Aroma a rosas._

Las rosas que él siempre le llevaba cada que volvía de una misión y que sembraban cerca de la ventana de su habitación y que ella podía en jarrones y floreros antes de que terminaran de marchitarse.

 _El aroma que la acompañó en ese otro mundo._

― **Chicos…** ―Erza se soltó del abrazo y miró alrededor preocupada, su vista se quedó prendada en la rosa que aún brillaba abandonada al lado de ella―. **Los demás… ¿Dónde están?**

― **Tus compañeros de equipo están bien** ―le informó Jellal con voz tranquilizadora―, **ellos** _ **volvieron**_ **hace unas horas, tú… tú fuiste la última en** _ **volver**_ **…**

― **¿Volver?** ―su vista volvió a Jellal y aunque quería la respuesta a esa pregunta ya que aún se sentía desubicada, no pudo evitar lanzarse de nuevo a sus brazos al ver su rostro cansado y sus ojos avellana dulces y preocupados por ella, él la recibió con gusto y volvió a peinar su cabello mientras le explicaba.

― **Estaban atrapados en un libro ¿no recuerdas nada?**

― **Yo…** ―cerró sus ojos un momento para forzar a salir esas memorias en su mente―, **recuerdo que Lucy llevó un libro extraño a la posada, y que Gray y Natsu comenzaron a pelear, el libro cayó, se abrió y… luego yo estaba allí, y ellos también, pero no eran ellos, tampoco eran Kyouka ni Seilah ni Lamy… y yo tampoco era yo…** ―se pausó y negó con su cabeza―. **No, yo era Cindererza y estabas tú en el palacio, Mavis me ayudó… y la rosa… luché para llegar al Baile Real, y ahí estabas, pero no eras tú, era…** _ **Gram**_ **…** ―el mencionar ese nombre le hizo doler el pecho y dejó de hablar.

Jellal no entendió ni la mitad de lo dicho por ella, así que le besó la sien con cariño y decidió explicarle lo que él sabía antes de preguntarle a ella qué había sucedido dentro de ese libro.

― **El libro que llevó Lucy era un libro hechizado, se usó para encerrar a un príncipe mago de uno de los viejos reinos del continente, al parecer el mago se había vuelto un peligro debido a su ambición y cuando él intentó obtener poder engañando a una hechicera de un reino rival ella lo encerró allí** ―Erza asintió tratando de entender todo―. **El libro perdió su sello y como necesitaba magia para mantenerse absorbió la esencia de magos a través de muchos años, al parecer se usó para apresar otros magos y hasta criminales, la verdad no hemos encontrado mucho sobre él.**

― **¿Esencia de magos?**

― **Sí, les roba el espíritu, o el alma, como quieras llamarle, estos días sus cuerpos han estado en este mundo pero su alma ha estado atrapada siendo consumida por el libro. Si Lucy y Wendy no los hubiesen traído de inmediato a Magnolia y Levy no hubiese averiguado sobre ese libro ustedes habrían…** ―Jellal negó ya que no quería ni pensar en que algo así hubiese ocurrido―, **tus compañeras de gremio los salvaron.**

― **No entiendo… ¿Lucy y Wendy no fueron absorbidas?**

― **Según nos dijo Lucy, Wendy fue empujada fuera de la habitación por ti cuando el libro se abrió y absorbió la esencia de Gray, Natsu, Happy, Gajeel y la tuya. Lucy fue salvada de ser absorbida por** **Hologorium** **, ella fue quien cerró el libro utilizando sus llaves celestiales y entre ella y Wendy los trajeron al Gremio. Levy había leído sobre este libro y junto con Porlyusika decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era alimentarlos con magia a través de sus cuerpos para que ustedes no fuesen absorbidos por completo y rompieran el hechizo desde dentro. Cuando llegué a Magnolia esa misma tarde y me informaron sobre lo ocurrido le pedí a Meredy que nos uniera con un enlace mágico para que la magia les llegase de manera más completa a cada uno y luego te traje aquí…** ―soltó un largo suspiro―. **Pensé que estar aquí, en nuestro hogar… pensé que te haría volver más rápido…**

― **Lo hizo** ―le confirmó ella―, **de alguna manera empecé a sentir que ese lugar no era real, podía oler las rosas, y sabía que el cielo no estaba bien…**

― **¿Qué el cielo no estaba bien?**

― **Sí, el cielo nocturno, las estrellas...** ―se separó un poco de Jellal y elevó su mano para acariciar su rostro―. **Los patrones que me has enseñado cuando estamos juntos, las formas que me mostraste cuando me enseñaste a usar Grand Chariot, no estaban…**

Jellal no pudo evitar sonreír.

― **¿Recordabas eso?**

― **Algo así** ―soltó un bufido―, **eran recuerdos rotos, voces ahogadas, la tuya más que cualquier otra. Eso me hacía sentir que yo no debía estar ahí…** ―Jellal inclinó su rostro permitiendo que la cálida palma de Erza contactase más su piel, todo ese tiempo ella había estado fría y sin vida.

 _Fue como vivir una pesadilla._

― **¿Los demás están en el Gremio?** ―preguntó ella alejando esos macabros pensamientos de la cabeza del azulado.

― **Gajeel y Levy están en su casa, junto a los gemelos y Jet y Droy. Levy ha estado dando su magia a Gajeel y ellos decidieron ir para cuidar a los niños y a Levy** ―Erza asintió―. **Lucy se encargó de Natsu y Lisanna de Happy en el apartamento de Lucy porque ninguna creyó que** ―Jellal aguantó una sonrisa divertida―, **cito lo dicho por ellas: "** _ **el basurero que tienen por casa no les daría ganas de volver"**_ ―Erza sonrió divertida―, **y a Gray, Juvia lo está cuidando en una habitación del gremio. Meredy decidió que lo mejor era hacer el enlace con una persona cercana, así la magia…**

― **Entiendo…** ―dijo ella con una sonrisa, la magia más poderosa provenía del sentimiento que ellos compartían, la magia uno, la magia del amor.―, **y fue la decisión correcta. Sentí tu magia y te vi, ahora sé que no fue un sueño, sostenías mi mano y me llamabas… aunque en ese momento no entendía quien eras.**

― **Eso nos dio esperanza a nosotros** ―continuó Jellal―, **te despertaste por un momento,** _ **dos veces**_ **estuviste a punto de volver, luego volviste a quedar atrapada** ―la mirada de él se entristeció por una fracción de segundo, Erza recordó que Gram le dijo que él había evitado que ella volviese―. **Nos dimos cuenta que estaba funcionando, solo podíamos confiar en que alguno de ustedes comprendiera que estaban atrapados dentro de un hechizo y lo destruyeran por dentro. Era la única manera, solo podíamos confiar…**

― **Fue difícil para ustedes…**

― **Sí, pero** ―Jellal sonrió divertido y ella se contagió con ese gesto―, **ustedes son magos de Fairy Tail, estábamos seguros que destruirían el hechizo consiente o inconscientemente. Fairy Tail es un gremio reconocido por su tendencia a destruir lugares.**

― **¡Hey!** ―reclamó ella a pesar de la carcajada que brotó de su pecho.

― **¿Acaso estoy mintiendo?** ―Jellal ladeó su cabeza y acarició la mejilla de la mujer frente a él.

― **No podrías mentirme ni aunque lo intentarás** ―respondió ella divertida haciéndolo a él sonrojar sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería a ella―. **Gracias por cuidarme, Jellal…** ―dijo ella repentinamente seria.

― **No tienes que agradecerme por eso** ―Jellal besó su frente.

― **Lo sé, pero aún así…** ―Erza observó bien al mago, vestía su usual traje blanco de viaje, incluso sus botas llenas de polvo del camino, con la yema de sus dedos acarició el tatuaje en su mejilla y luego las sombras que oscurecían su mirada―. **¿Cuántos días pasaron dándonos de su magia?**

― **Dos…** ―respondió él con voz baja.

― **¿Y cuántos de esos días te tomaste alguna hora para descansar?** ―él no respondió pero Erza no necesitaba de esa respuesta―. **¿Cuántos días llevabas sin dormir antes de venir a Magnolia?**

― **Ninguno** ―negó―. **Veníamos a Magnolia luego de visitar a la Reina para dar un informe de una misión, veníamos totalmente descansados, yo llamé para avisarte, fue cuando nos dijeron que les sucedió algo y nos apresuramos a volver, pero estábamos completamente descansados.**

― **¿Seguro?** ―alzó una ceja en forma de regaño pero eso lo hizo sonreír de nuevo.

― **Créeme, Erza. No hice nada que tú misma no habrías hecho por mi o por alguien más** ―Erza se sonrojó y bajó la mirada―. **Haría cualquier cosa por no perderte. Fueron dos días pero se sintieron tan largos como esos siete años en que estuviste dormida en es isla…**

― **Lo siento…** ―se disculpó aún sabiendo que no esa su culpa―. **De cierta manera sentí la falta de todos, de** _ **ti**_ **… aunque estaban los ustedes que no eran ustedes, aunque pasé semanas, tal vez meses con ellos…**

― **Ya veo, al ser un libro hechizado el tiempo fluyó de manera diferente.**

― **Gram dijo que cada historia tenía su tiempo.**

― **¿Gram?**

― **Él…** ―Erza carraspeó y Jellal se separó de ella para buscar un vaso con agua―. **Era el mago del que hablabas…** ―aceptó el vaso que Jellal le pasó y bebió agradecida, el agua se deslizó fresca por su garganta―. **Él era quien tenía las respuestas para poder salir de allí** ―el mago de cabello azul observó el gesto un tanto triste de ella.

― **¿Se convirtió en un amigo tuyo?** ―preguntó tomando el vaso vacío de sus manos colocándolo en la mesita de noche y Erza le observó sorprendida, Jellal le sonrió―. **Es algo que suele pasar con los magos de Fairy Tail, ustedes hacen amigos de enemigos aún sin que esa sea su intención** ―Erza se sonrojó y asintió―. **¿Te dolió dejarlo?**

― **Algo así… Gram no era su nombre, no sé cuál era, yo se lo puse porque la primera vez que lo encontré era un pato** , **él pasó tanto tiempo dentro del libro y con esa forma que había olvidado quien era realmente. No nos llevábamos bien al inicio** ―sonrió divertida y nostálgica, como si eso hubiese pasado hacía muchísimo tiempo, tal vez en alguna vida atrás―, **pero luego nos hicimos buenos amigos.**

― **¿Él te dio el secreto para destruir el hechizo?**

― **No…** ―la maga suspiró―, **él lo destruyó…**

― **Entonces de verdad te quería, aunque no le creí cuando me lo dijo** ―Erza le miró sin entender.

― **¿Cuándo te lo dijo?**

― **La segunda vez que casi** _ **vuelves**_ **él se manifestó en frente mío** ―explicó Jellal mientras recordaba ese momento―. **Me dijo que te dejara tranquila, que él te quería y que ahí eras feliz, que ahí tenías paz y no sufrimiento, que ahí… estabas** _ **mejor…**_ ―susurró lo último y Erza tomó su mano.

― **¿Y qué le dijiste tú?** ―buscó su mirada mientras esperaba su respuesta.

― **Que no había manera en el mundo en que me permitiría el perderte** ―Jellal llevó la mano de Erza a sus labios y la besó―. **Aunque pudiese ser egoísta de mi quitarte la paz que estabas viviendo, sé que tú no serías realmente feliz lejos de tus amigos, de tu familia…** ―soltó un suspiro―. **¿Hice bien?**

― **Lo hiciste, yo no sería nunca feliz alejada de ellos ni** _ **de ti**_ ―lo agregó a él ya que él mismo se había dejado de lado―. **Allí también sufrí un poco, pero era verdad que había mucha paz, Gram a su forma fue muy amable conmigo, cuidó de mi a su manera, incluso creó un baile en palacio solo para mí** ―se sonrojó mientras contaba―. **Llevaba un lindo vestido, lo hice con mi propia magia o más bien con la tuya, viaje en un carruaje de oro, ¡fue como si fuese una hermosa princesa! O bueno… algo así…** ―jugueteó con la sabana que cubría su regazo y balbuceó apenada―. **¡N-no es como si me lo hubiese creído o algo! Y-yo sé que ese tipo de cosas no va conmigo…**

― **¿A qué te refieres?** ―preguntó intrigado al verla apenada.

― **Ya sabes, yo y un lindo y delicado vestido y un baile y eso… no es algo que vaya conmigo.**

― **No entiendo de qué hablas, has usado vestidos muchas veces. Hermosos vestidos** ―Erza jugó nerviosa con las puntas de su cabello.

― **No… no es lo mismo…** ―Erza bajó la mirada a sus manos entrenadas por la espada―. **Allí era como una princesa…**

― **Y aquí eres la Reina de las Hadas** ―la respuesta de Jellal la tomó por sorpresa, especialmente cuando él la tomó de la barbilla y elevó su rostro hacia él―. **Y para mí, Erza, eres lo más hermoso del mundo, con vestido elegante o con tus armaduras o tu pijama o alguno de tus disfraces,** _ **o sin nada…**_ **lo eres. Lo más hermoso, lo más fuerte y lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida** ―como atraído por una fuerza magnética se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con gentileza, Erza cerró los ojos y sintió su mundo desvanecerse de nuevo, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, se sentía perfecto―. **Eres mi luz…**

― **Ahora entiendo** ―susurró ella contra los labios del mago―, **ahora entiendo** **por qué el príncipe tenías que ser tú…**

― **¿Yo? ¿Príncipe?** ―extrañado se separó de ella y Erza miró hacia otro lado apenada de nueva cuenta―. **¿Erza?**

― **Es que…** ―la maga apretó las sabanas entre sus manos y confesó lo que le faltaba―. **Mavis… el Hada Madrina, ella me dijo que debía ir al Baile Real a encontrar las respuestas que buscaba, ya había empezado a recordar cosas de** _ **este,**_ **mi verdadero mundo. Mi Hada Madrina me dijo que el príncipe tenía todas las respuestas y fue por eso que acudí, allí encontré a muchas mujeres esperando para conocer al príncipe, todas querían ser la mujer más fuerte para… casarse con el príncipe...**

― **¿La mujer más fuerte?**

― **Sí, bueno, Gram lo hizo así… ¿es extraño verdad?** ―preguntó aún sin mirarlo.

― **La verdad no.**

― **¿No?** ―volteó a verlo y frunció el ceño al verlo divertido―. **¿Qué es divertido? ¿Y por qué no te parece extraño que decidiera casar al príncipe con la mujer más fuerte del Reino en lugar de con la mujer más hermosa o amable o dulce?**

Jellal estiró su mano para tomar un mechón de cabello escarlata entre sus dedos.

― **Porque si yo fuese el príncipe y quisiera asegurarme que tú fueses quien se convirtiese en mi esposa** ―se sonrojó un poco pero continuó―, **sabría que sin duda esa sería la forma definitiva para que ganases ese puesto.**

La cara de Erza se volvió de un rojo tan furioso como el de su cabello.

― **¡E-es ridículo!**

― **No lo es** ―Jellal se aguantó la risilla que quería aflorar al verla así de avergonzada―, **escucha, Erza, la belleza, la dulzura de carácter y la bondad, todas esas cosas las posees en abundancia, no me malinterpretes, para mí nadie es más hermosa, dulce y bondadosa que tú** ―la forma tan sincera y directa en que se lo decía la hizo sentir más acalorada, aunque desde el perdón real Jellal era más franco con sus sentimientos aún no se acostumbraba a eso, y a veces sentía que nunca se acostumbraría porque lo que sentía al oírlo hacía que su alma se emocionase―, **pero esas cosas son subjetivas, y otras personas probablemente no te verán de la misma manera que yo, en cambio, la fuerza es algo más definitivo, hay maneras de medir la fuerza, supongo que lo hicieron si llegaste hasta el príncipe. ¿Lo hicieron?**

― **Bueno…** ―Erza se rascó detrás de la cabeza incómoda al recordar lo que pasó en el salón en donde todas esas mujeres esperaban―, **algo así…**

― **¿Algo así?** ―le miró travieso, sin duda algo grande había sucedido, se inclinó hacia ella de nuevo y susurró a su oído―. **¿Qué hiciste,** _ **Titania**_ **?**

Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió su espalda y no pudo más que confesarse.

― **¡Me atacaron y me defendí! ¡Y además rompieron de nuevo mi vestido! ¡Ya estaba cansada de que dañaran mis cosas!** ―con mejillas infladas terminó y Jellal rió.

― **Creo imaginar lo que sucedió, he leído esa historia, y también imagino la clase de batalla que hubo. Una hermosa y fuerte guerrera en medio de un salón de palacio, debió ser una encantadora imagen** ―Jellal besó su mejilla y Erza sonrió con algo de orgullo―. **¿Y así accediste al príncipe que se veía como yo?**

― **Se veía como tú… pero no lo eras** ―Erza bajó la mirada de nuevo―, **era Gram usando tu imagen… Él quería que me quedara con él allí, si yo hubiese aceptado esa historia se habría convertido en la única y la magia se concentraría en ella creando una especie de nueva realidad para los dos, por eso usó tu imagen, para convencerme.**

Jellal solo asintió.

― **¿Entonces tú me recordabas?**

― **No realmente, tu voz la escuchaba, y la reconocí en él, y luego cuando te vi, cuando lo vi… sentí algo tan grande crecer** _ **aquí**_ **…** ―Erza colocó una mano sobre su pecho―, **que sabía que eras especial, que ese rostro frente a mí era el de la persona más especial para mí… Fue allí que recordé tu nombre y él me dijo que sí eras tú y me pidió quedarme con él, en ese mundo sin guerras ni oscuridad, un mundo en el que estaríamos juntos siempre…** ―la peli-escarlata calló y miró preocupada al hombre pensativo frente a ella.

 _Esa no era su intención._

No quería que Jellal se sintiese culpable porque aún ahora después de casi dos años del perdón real seguía viajando por todo el continente destruyendo las semillas de la magia oscura que continuaban queriendo arraigarse en la tierra y crecer.

No quería que Jellal se sintiese culpable porque a pesar de que tenía ese lugar al que ella le pidió que llamara hogar él permanecía más tiempo alejado de ese hogar compartido y de ella.

No quería que Jellal mirase cada rosa en la habitación y recordase que todas esas rosas en su hogar significaban tanto regresos como partidas.

 _Bienvenidas seguidas de inminentes despedidas._

― **Sin duda ese mago era un hombre inteligente** ―dijo con simpleza.

― **¿Por intentar engañarme?**

― **Por entender que un mundo junto a ti es el mejor mundo posible** ―contestó y besó su frente.

― **Jellal…**

― **Y dime** ―interrumpió él― **¿por qué rechazaste ese mundo?**

Erza tomó su mano con fuerza.

― **Porque me di cuenta que ese no era el verdadero Jellal, y no me importa que mundo tan perfecto me ofrezcan, si no estás tú en él no vale la pena** ―la respuesta y la sonrisa que Erza le dio llenó su corazón de una dicha tan grande que no pudo evitar abrazarla y besar su sien―. **Gram lo entendió** ―continuó en un suspiro disfrutando del calor de sus brazos envolverla―. **Y por eso me dejó ir y liberó a los demás, a pesar de que…** ―no pudo evitar las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos―, **a pesar de que eso significaba que su última oportunidad de escapar del libro y tener una nueva vida se perdiese…**

Jellal peinó su cabello mientras le permitía llorar.

El corazón de Erza era tan bondadoso como para sentir tristeza y compasión por alguien que la secuestró, la intentó manipular emocionalmente, la dañó e intentó dañar a sus amigos.

Lo sabía.

 _Porque él lo había hecho también._

O al menos el _él_ que no era _él_ realmente.

 _Poco a poco y gracias a Erza estaba aceptando ese hecho._

Esa verdad.

― **Sin duda te quería mucho, Erza. Aprendió a quererte en ese tiempo que pasaron juntos. Y no puedo molestarme del todo por haber intentado el que te quedaras con él. Él y yo no somos muy diferentes…** ―besó de nuevo su sien y se separó de ella para secar sus lágrimas―. **Nos enamoramos de una mujer a la que es imposible retener a la fuerza, y no solo por su fuerza propia, sino porque su felicidad se vuelve lo más importante para quien la ama realmente** ―mientras Jellal besaba sus mejillas húmedas, Erza agradecía a la vida el permitirle estar de nuevo con la persona que amaba.

 _Le agradecía a Gram por haberlo entendido._

― **Creo que debo avisarles a los demás que ya volviste…** ―Jellal dejó un beso más en su rostro y se separó de ella para buscar la lácrima, Erza lo observó tomar su capa de viaje y sintió un miedo absurdo de que Jellal estuviese por irse y dejarla, por eso se bajó repentinamente de la cama pero algo en su pie la hizo perder el equilibrio y casi cae al suelo de no ser porque él llegó justo a tiempo para sujetar su cintura y evitarlo.

― **No deberías levantarte, tu magia aún no se recupera.**

― **Lo siento… es que pensé que…** ―Erza bajó su mirada al suelo y se sorprendió con lo que vio―. **¿Por qué está aquí?** ―Jellal siguió la dirección de la mirada de la peli-escarlata.

― **¿Una zapatilla de… cristal rojo?**

― **Sí… Gram las creó mientras bailábamos, debió de desaparecer junto con la que perdí… No entiendo…** ―una luz detrás de ellos los hizo prestar atención, la rosa que guió a Erza para poder escapar flotó sobre la cama y se colocó frente a ellos, transformándose en la otra zapatilla.

Jellal entendió.

― **Parece que tu amigo quiso darte un regalo más, ahora me doy cuenta que tuve mucha suerte** ―la voz de Jellal pasó a ser jocosa―. **Un poco más en ese baile junto con él y te hubiese perdido…**

― **¡Clc-laro que no!** ―le miró ella con un puchero y el azulado rió.

― **Ya, ya…** ―acarició una de sus mejillas infladas con cariño―, **pero creo que tu** _ **amigo**_ ―Erza le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y Jellal carraspeó para no parecer amedrentado por ella―, _**él**_ **, de seguro quiere que termines el baile que merecías y fue interrumpido.**

― **¿Qué termine el baile?** ―frunció el ceño y estiró su mano hasta la zapatilla, antes de poder tocarla Jellal detuvo su mano y negó.

― **Déjame a mí** ―pidió, su rostro serio y sus ojos dulces cuando tomó la zapatilla, alzó con cuidado a la joven, la sentó en la cama y se arrodilló ante ella.

― **¿¡Je-Jellal qué estás haciendo!?**

― **Probando la zapatilla,** **milady** **.**

― **Pe-pero…** ―Erza sintió de nuevo su cara caliente.

― **Perfecta** ―sonrió cuando colocó el calzado y depositó un beso en la punta de la zapatilla, con ayuda de su magia hizo que las lácrimas que daban luz a la habitación se apagasen y creó cientos de pequeñas luces doradas que flotaron alrededor de ellos en tanto se ponía de pie y extendía su mano a ella―. **¿Vuestra Alteza me permitiría el honor de un baile?**

 _Erza no supo ni como hablar por un momento._

Las pequeñas luces que les rodeaban creaban una atmósfera tan llena de paz y magia que parecía irreal, especialmente cuando se juntaba con la hermosa sonrisa que Jellal le daba y la propuesta inusual que acaba de hacerle.

 _¿De verdad estaba despierta?_

 _¿De verdad estaba en su verdadera realidad?_

 _¿Acaso aún no había escapado del libro de cuentos?_

Erza le miró desconfiada y Jellal se sintió un tonto.

 _Tal vez ella lo que menos quería era esa clase de propuestas._

― **Erza, yo…**

― **¿Cuál es mi apellido?** ―la pregunta que interrumpió su disculpa le extrañó pero respondió en automático.

― _ **Scarlet**_ **, como el color de tu cabello** ―sonrió nostálgico al recordar el día en que se lo puso y peinó un mechón de su cabello―, **Así jamás podría olvidarlo.**

Esa respuesta y la manera en que sus ojos brillaron como miel casi dorada y brillantes vetas verdes al ser su mirada iluminada por las pequeñas luces mágicas, la hicieron sonreír y aceptar la mano de él.

 _Su verdadero Jellal._

Poniéndose de pie, permitió que Jellal la acercase a sí mismo y colocase una de sus manos en su cintura.

― **Cásate conmigo, Erza…** ―preguntó en un susurro que la hizo sorprenderse de nuevo―, **quiero que mis días junto a ti sean muchos más a partir de ahora… Por eso venía a Magnolia, por eso traía esto conmigo… ―** soltando una mano de la maga le mostró el anillo que había ido a sacar de su capa de viaje después de usar la lácrima―. **¿Aceptas seguir siendo parte de mi vida?**

La respuesta de Erza fue inmediata.

― **Espera** ―pidió y antes de que Jellal preguntase lleno de nervios el por qué de esa espera, el cuerpo de Erza brilló y su ropa de diario fue reemplazada por un sencillo vestido color esmeralda―. **No es tan elegante y bonito cómo el que usé en ese lugar pero…** ―el azulado pudo ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando un par de doradas luces pasó cerca de su rostro y extendió su mano a él.

― **Es perfecto** ―aseguró Jellal con total sinceridad mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo y daba el primer paso a ese baile sin música pero lleno del ritmo compartido de sus corazones―. **Gracias por volver conmigo,** _ **Scarlet**_ **…** ―le susurró luego del primer giro en medio de la habitación perfumada con las rosas, Erza asintió y elevó su rostro hacia él.

― **No tendría un final feliz en mi propia historia sin ti a mi lado, Jellal…** ―él sonrió extasiado―. **¡Ah!** ―exclamó preocupada haciéndolo casi detenerse―. **¡Y aceptó casarme contigo!** ―él no pudo evitar romper a reír mientras besaba su frente.

Cuando volvieron a besarse el mundo alrededor de ellos desapareció al igual que lo hicieron las zapatillas de cristal en un remolino de luces plateadas y rojizas que envolvieron a Erza por un momento como despidiéndose de ella, dejando solamente una pluma blanca caer sobre su cabello.

Cuando Jellal le mostró esa pluma, Erza entendió el mensaje.

Gram le recordaba que debía buscar su final feliz.

 _Su historia real, su vida llena de magia._

Y ella estaba segura que iba por buen camino, porque aunque no era una princesa, no vivía en un palacio y no dormía esa noche entre los cálidos brazos de un príncipe azul, su vida ya era un cuento de hadas.

… _Y su "Vivieron felices para siempre", apenas iniciaba…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Aunque es el final de la historia, me encantaría saber sus opiniones.**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

Lo único que sabía sobre la novela ligera son las siguientes cosas:

-Fueron atrapados en un libro de cuentos.

-Erza estaba en el cuento de la Cenicienta.

-Había un pato que era un mago.

-Erza es invitada a un baile real lleno de mujeres fuertes y musculosas.

-El pato mago se transforma en Jellal durante el Baile Real ―el príncipe―, para hacer quedarse a Erza dentro del cuento. (El por qué lo hace, no lo sé).

-El nombre del pato mago es: Libro. (Sí, así en español)

-Todo lo demás en esta historia fue inventado por mí.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Y con ese montón de miel y Jerza, llegamos al final de la historia… 7v7)r No puede evitar el fluff… lo merecen… ASDFGHJKSDDGHJ…

Me gustaría usar a Gram en alguna otra historia. xD Pero por el momento no tengo planeado publicar nada nuevo.

Espero les haya gustado, gracias mil por leer. NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuentas os respondo por PM:

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A todos vosotros que comentasteis caps anteriores:

 **MinSul6011**

 **AZULMITLA**

 **Melany**

 **ResuTsumi**

 **Willivb**

 **KisaYunna**

 **Alicia Melo Angel29**

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **Ponyminiu**

 **Liraz Nightray**

 **Kohana15-Chan**

 **Ryuketsu no Hana**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Katt Geez**

 **Not My Phone**

 **Guest**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Gracias mil por leer!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
